Persona Zexal
by LaZella
Summary: After the mess that was Saragasso, Yuma finds himself shipped off unexpectedly to the small town of Inaba. At first he thinks that it's going to be a boring delay in his troubles. But little does he know what kind of secrets that Inaba holds. And in turn the Investigation Team find themselves getting involved with something much bigger than they had planned.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first real story I ever did so I hope it's not too bad. This takes place in Zexal after Saragasoo and in Persona 4 shortly after Naoto joins the group. And here we go!

* * *

They say on rainy days if you were to watch your TV at exactly midnight, you can see a mysterious channel where it is rumored that you will see your soul mate. But the images seen might foretell a much more foreboding future. This is the Midnight Channel.

* * *

A mysterious room, not really a room but more like the interior of a car, draped in blue and rather dimly lit but still light enough to show a old man with a long nose sitting at the other end of the room behind a table and a young woman in a blue uniform and blond hair sitting next to him with a book on her lap. The old man looked up with his piercing eyes and his already wide grin got even wider. "Welcome," he beckoned, "to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor and this is my assistant Margaret."

Margaret turned and smiled, "I'm surprised, we never seen two guests in the same journey."

"And another wild card to boot," Igor said as he drew a tarot card from the stack on the table and arranging them but not turning any of them over, "I look forward to our future meetings but for now this one has ended. We look forward to your return to the Velvet Room."

* * *

Yuma Tsukumo groaned as he awoke. "I don't know which dream was weirder….that or the door," he muttered to himself. He looked around in the train car he was riding in. He frowned at the fact that there was no one else on board. Then again it was no surprised as both his grandmother and his sister had announced that they would be going on long term trips and that he would be staying with an old friend of his grandmothers in an remote town that he never heard off until they would return. And to add to his disappointment, dueling wasn't popular there. Not only he would be board out of his mind, the hunt for the Number cards would be put on hold. Yuma had no real easy way to break this news to Astral, his non human friend and dueling companion. Fingers brushed the key that he wore around his neck. Astral as spent most of his time in there since Yuma told him of the move. "He must be mad….or disappointed," Yuma thought. That is, if he could get mad. Astral had rarely showed emotions but he defiantly showed disappointed. Maybe next time Astral came out of the key, they could duel each other, that might cheer him up. A bing from the intercom system snapped Yuma out of his train of though.

"Attention ladies and gentleman, we will be arriving at Inaba shortly. Please gather your belongings and get ready to disembark."

Yuma stood up and stretched before grabbing his bag from the overhead bin. Maybe he could make the best of what this small little town offered.

* * *

Yu Narukami was eating dinner with his uncle Ryotaro Dojima and his cousin Nanako, prepackaged food from Junes again, when is uncle made a rather odd announcement.

"Someone else is coming to stay for awhile?" Yu asked curiously.

"That's right," his uncle responded, "An old friend of mine is doing an overseas trip and she needed someone to watch her grandson while she's gone. And this is a lady you really can't say no to."

"How old is he?" Nanako's curiosity was now peeked.

"About 13 so he'll be attending the middle school while he is here"

"That long huh…" Yu muttered.

"Actually," Ryotaro checked the clock, "his train should be arriving soon. Shall we all go pick him up?"

"Yeah!" Nanako leaped to her feet, "Let's all go!"

Yu smiled as he got up to get his jacket and shoes but then frowned thinking of recent events. The serial murders and the kidnapping of his eventual friends were still fresh in his mind. He really hoped that this new visitor will never end up on the Midnight Channel.

* * *

Yuma looked around the train station. The town looked rather empty and there was an occasional passerby but they paid no attention to him. "This is where I'm going to spend the next few months? I'm going to die of boredom." He sighed.

"Hello! Are you Yuma Tsukumo?"

Yuma turned towards the greeting. He saw a man with slightly disheveled clothes accompanied by two others. The boy Yuma guessed to be about two or three years older than him with grayish hair cut short and a girl about ten and brown hair in two pigtails. The man grinned, "You look just like the photo Haru sent me. My name is Ryotaro and Haru and I go way back. This here is my daughter Nanako and my nephew Yu."

Nanako slightly hid behind her father's leg but still let out a hello while Yu gave the more polite bow.

"Hey," that was the only greeting he let out. "_Gee_," he thought, "_what a great first impression_."

"Now I know this is a big move for you and you think this a boring town but I'm sure you'll come to like it. Yu is actually from the big city like you so he can give you a hand." Ryotaro said.

Yuma was glad to hear that at least. Maybe he dueled too.

"Come; let's show you your home for the next few months."

* * *

_Junes Food Court_

"Seriously dude? You've got someone else staying at your place?"

Yu's group had met again for another one of their meetings at the Junes food court. Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Teddie in his human form, Rise, and Naoto. Yosuke was the one who asked the question.

"Yeah," Yu nodded, "He's a middle school student. Apparently both his sister and grandmother were taking long term trips for whatever reason so he was sent to us. I'm not sure about parents because they were never mentioned."

Rise was the next to speak, "That's kind of hard moving out here that young…especially if he doesn't have parents."

"He is an interesting kid." Yu continued, "Soon after we got to my place he asked if I "dueled" or something and when I said I didn't he looked really disappointed. And he keeps talking to air."

Chie looked really confused. "Talking to air or to himself?"

"To someone I guess. He always looks upward to his side and acts like he's having conversations with someone." Yu took another bit of his food, "I can't really tell if he's crazy or if someone is really there."

"Well who knows," Chie sighed, "We enter TVs summon Personas all to stop a serial killer. Who knows what kind of crap goes down in this kid's home town."

Teddie who had seem to zone out the entire meeting suddenly seemed to snap back to reality. "Sensei, you said that his name was Yuma Tsukumo?"

Yu nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Teddie produced several magazines from out of nowhere, no one question where he got them. "I picked up some magazines to help me understand your world a bit better and don't worry Yosuke I actually paid for them and didn't run up a tab." He started to flip through one of them, "I could of sworn I saw that name in here somewhere….Ah ha!"

He spread the magazine out on the table for everyone to see showing an article with a picture of Yuma next to it.

Kanji read the title aloud, "Unknown duelist comes out on top in a dark horse victory. What is this dueling they're talking about?"

Naoto read over the article, "I believe that the article is talking about a card game that's really popular in some parts of Japan. The World Duel Carnival is one of the biggest tournaments for the game. I believe Yuma was previously unknown competitor who beat several well known champions to win the title."

"So in other words, he's a minor celebrity?" Yukiko asked. "You don't think people might notice around here?"

"Then he might end up on the news!" Rise added.

"Then the Midnight Chanel," Yu concluded.

No one spoke until Yosuke was brave enough to break the silence, "Come on guys, we're getting ahead of ourselves. This card game isn't popular around here so there is a good chance that nobody knows that Yuma is a big time champ. I think we're just getting paranoid."

"For once I agree with Yosuke," Chie remarked, "Maybe we are just getting paranoid."

"Still, that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful. We're still no closer to identify the killer." Yu said.

"Yeah," Yosuke melted all over the table, "After King Moron got killed by the copy cat we have no leads."

"Let's at least keep an eye on the kid," Kanji suggested, "Just in case someone does recognize him as a celebrity. We could keep the press off of him."

"And that will keep him off of the Midnight Channel! Great idea Kanji." Rise beamed.

"Then it's decided," Naoto stood up, "We'll monitor the situation until we're giving reason to take action."

"Right team!" Yosuke took his false commanding voice, "Break!"

* * *

"Yuma…how long do you plan on sleeping up here?"

Yuma looked up towards Astral. Classes had ended for him but he really didn't feel like returning to the house quite yet. He had retreated to the roof of his school for what he called a quick nap in a secluded spot he had discovered on searching for a place to eat lunch.

"As long as I like Astral, there's nothing to do here and I haven't had a single duel since we've arrived. Why did Baa-chan send me to some backwater town? I could of stayed with someone else back in Heartland."

"I'm sure she had her reasons Yuma but I do agree that maybe we could have stayed in Heartland. I can only hope that Shark and Kaito can deal with the Barian attacks until we return."

Yuma groaned at the memory. He lost count at how many of his classmates got brainwashed and had to duel them to snap them out of it. Maybe that is one advantage of coming out here, he didn't have to keep an eye on his back anymore. At least for now. "I'm sure they can handle them Astral. Maybe we deserve a vacation from weird business."

"Maybe not Yuma, I overheard some of your new classmates discussing a rumor about a midnight channel."

"Midnight channel?" Yuma's curiosity peeked. "Oh yeah…some girls where saying that your soulmate shows up on it. Just a crazy story made up by a TV network. Don't believe that kind of crap Astral. It's nothing to lose sleep over."

"And I take this time to remind you again that I don't need to sleep." Astral said in his closest attempt to sound sarcastic as he looked over the railing. "Yuma….I do believe that your roommate is at the gate."

"Roommate? Oh…..Narukami…..is he seriously wanting to pick me up like I'm some little kid?"

"You are an hour late for returning home." Astral bluntly delivered.

"Shut up," Yuma groaned as he gathered his stuff. No need to keep him waiting after all.

Yu had gotten concerned when he arrived home and discovered that Yuma was nowhere in sight, fortunately he didn't have to do a big search as he saw Yuma exiting his school as he passed the gate. The boy looked rather unhappy and a tad grumpy. Guess school didn't go so well for him.

"_Better try to strike up a conversation_," Yu thought to himself. He cleared his throat to get Yuma's attention, "Hey…did you have club activities?"

Yuma slightly looked up towards him, "Nah…not my thing….just thought I could take a nap on the roof."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea around here. It rains often and it looks like it will soon."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Then again….rain didn't remind Yuma of the most pleasant memories.

"It depends on how you view it." Yu answered, "So….how are you dealing with the move?"

"It's boring," Yuma admitted, "Everything is too quite, there's no one to duel, and everyone just avoids me."

"Perhaps that's because your Katobingu energy was a little intimidating." Astral commented, Yuma sent him a scowl which was noticed by Yu.

"Hey," Yu but a reaffirming hand on Yuma's shoulder, "It's going to get better over time. Don't let any of the weird things around here get you down."

"Nothing gets me down. That's what my dad taught me. Always have hope."

"Sounds like he was a good man."

"Yeah," Yuma's face fell, "I miss him."

The rest of the way home was done in silence.

* * *

The next day, Yu waited again at the gates of the middle school waiting for Yuma. After what happened yesterday he decided Yuma needed some social interaction. He did have to work on his bonds after all. Igor had been constantly reminding him every time he entered the Velvet Room and gaining a new persona each time a bond was formed wasn't too bad either. With the killer still on the loose and more potential kidnappings on the horizon…he had to be prepared. Yu checked his watch again seeing that it was a half hour past the time Yuma was to get out of school. Worried that he might of have fallen asleep on the roof like he implied yesterday, Yu stepped onto the school grounds in search of him. What he saw made his heart sink a bit. Yuma…was speaking to a TV reporter.

Part of him wanted to intervene but…Yuma looked really happy. The happiest he had seemed to be since he moved here. But it was too late to intervene now, the reporter looked like she was wrapping up and was leaving. At this point Yu approached Yuma who was smiling and waving bye to the reporter. "What was that about?"

"Oh hey Narukami. Well you see…it turns out there are some people around here who do duel and they consider me a minor celebrity so they interviewed me for a TV segment. About time someone recognized me for my skill. Back home people only approached me because I knew Shark, IV, Kaito and they wanted me to get their autographs." Yuma grumbled towards the end.

"Sounds like they're bigger celebrities," Yu said in is ever captain obvious manner.

"Did you have to put it so bluntly?!" Yuma yelled.

Yu chuckled, "So…..have you been to Junes yet? I'm heading over there right now to meet up with my friends and you're welcome to come with me."

"You mean that store with that jingle that Nanako sings all the time. I guess I have nothing better to do today."

"Great, I'll introduce you then."

* * *

"Oi! Yu!" Yosuke called from the other side of the food court. "We're ordering food this time! And no Chie I am not paying for your steak!"

"At least get me a discount!" Chie pouted.

"Hey," Kanji inquired, "Is that the Yuma kid you were talking about?"

"Yep. The name's Yuma Tsukumo."

"Good to meetcha kid," Yosuke said while giving him a playful rub on the head which Yuma tried to shake off. "I'll buy you a welcome steak."

"Hey! How come you're buying him steak and not me?!" Chie complained making Yukiko laugh.

"Actually…..I'm okay with riceballs."

Everyone turned to stare at Yuma like he grew another head.

"Did…..did you just turn down steak for rice?!" Chie had exclaimed like it was the end of the world.

"I may have not believed if I hadn't seen it." Rise said with wonder in her voice.

"I-I just prefer rice balls, that's all. What's wrong with that?" Yuma was now just confused.

"Dude! You're in an area famous for its beef steaks and you just want plain simple rice!?" Chie shriek at the top of her lungs.

"C-calm down," Yukiko was trying to appease her anger.

"While Chie is blowing a gasket I'll get you those rice balls. Any particular flavor?" Yosuke asked.

"Any would do, except for anything spicy."

"Sure thing kiddo." With that Yosuke went to find the appropriate stall.

"Don't just stand there kid have a seat." Kanji scooted over on the bench giving Yuma some space.

"Thanks," said Yuma as he sat down, "So what's your name?"

"Kanji Tasumi."

"Don't let the rough exterior fool you Kanji is really a sweetheart," Rise teased.

"Am not!"

"What about those cute little things you knit?"

"Those are to help my mom's shop!"

"But they're so popular at the inn," Yukiko joined in on the banter.

Kanji looked just about ready to explode judging by the shade of red he turned.

Naoto ignored the potential pandemonium and started to talk to Yuma who felt liked we was being ignored a bit, "So Narukami tells us that you duel?"

"That's right. Do you play?"

"No, but I did study the rules and saw a few matches. It's a rather complex strategy game when you really look at it."

Chie leaned in closer, "Um…how can a trading card game be complex?"

Naoto readjusted her hat, "When you think about it, there are thousands of cards to choose from but you're only allowed to select 40 for a competition deck. But what cards you get is entirely on luck and you must keep changing your strategy depending on what card you draw and what your opponent does."

"Uhhh…..I never thought about it like that…." Yuma scratched his face sheepishly, "I just like dueling for fun."

"Whatever Naoto just said it just went over my head." Chie grumbled.

"I think I understood it." Yukiko pondered.

Rise however, had large stars in her eyes, "That's so amazing! I didn't realize the game was so complex! Tell me, what kind of strategies do you employ? Do you use the same ones every time? What do you do when your opponent pushes you into a corner?"

Yuma was taken aback by her sudden interest, "Well…..I think you need to learn the game a bit before I could answer those."

"You could? I would love to learn. Can we start right now?"

Yuma beamed as he pulled out his deck, "Sure thing. Let's start with the basic card types."

* * *

Buy the time Yosuke came back with Yuma's rice balls as well as Teddie in his bear suit who just got off duty, the entire table was engaged in Yuma's explanation of Duel Monsters.

"Sheesh, I leave you guys alone for five minutes and you guys already have a new hobby," Youske said as he placed the plate in front of Yuma.

"It's rather interesting," Yu said.

"Is this the game I read about?" Teddie peered over Yuma's shoulder.

Yuma spun around, "Whoa! Is that a robot?!"

"I'll have you know that I'm a 100 percent genuine bear!" Teddie growled in the most adorable way.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight….." Yuma wasn't convinced, "Really what's in there?"

"Don't mind Teddie Yuma, he's like this all the time," Chie said rather nervously. It would be bad if Yuma got suspicious of Teddie's true nature.

Yosuke took a seat, "So this that card game from the tournament you won?"

"Yep, Rise wanted to learn the rules though it's best if she had her own deck so we could have a practice match." Yuma sighed.

"You know….I think we have some starter decks in the toy section. Should we check it out?" Yosuke asked.

Yuma leapt off of his seat, "Let's go!"

"To the toy department!" Yukiko did a silly pose.

Yuma laughed as the group head off to go check out the stock, maybe being out here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"_And that was our interview with recently crowned Duel Monster champion Yuma Tsukomo. We'll return with the weather after this."_

Nanako turned away from the television as it went to commercial, "You're really famous Yuma?"

Yuma straightened with pride, "Yep, you're talking to a genuine celebrity."

"Wow….can you tell me more?"

"Sure thing."

Ryotaro just chuckled as he looked over his case files. Yu just kept working on his assignments. He was waiting for the weather report. If they were predicting rain he would have to stay up to check on the Midnight Channel.

"_And now for the weather, there will be constant rain for the next two days…"_

Crap…..that means two Midnight Channels at least. Yu glanced worriedly at Yuma, he really hoped that he wouldn't appear on that channel.

* * *

First chapter down, many more to go. Just seting up the story and hopefully we'll get the ball rolling soon. If there are issues please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys time for chapter two. For those who left reviews, I give you my thanks and to answer your question about Shadow Yuma…..hehehehehehe….

* * *

_Midnight….raining…..the Midnight Channel should be on soon_, Yu thought to himself as he glanced at Yuma's sleeping form. He was out like a light so he shouldn't be disturbed by what came on. Judging by the pattern he and his friends had determined, Yuma is to be featured next on the channel having been featured on the news that evening. Yu flicked off the lamp and stared into the blank TV waiting for the right moment. The TV flicked on; the image was slightly clearer than usual but the static still obscured the face a bit. But this time the static really didn't hide who it was; the spiky hair gave it away. It was with no doubt Yuma. The TV turned off allowing Yu to return to his bed with nothing more he can do that night never realizing he was being watched by a certain blue spirit.

Astral's gaze followed Yu to his bed before switching to the TV. What is just showed confused him as well as Yu's actions. It seemed like Yu had expected the TV to randomly turn on right at that moment. Mulling over his thoughts, he tried to come to a conclusion.

_Narukami acted like he knew that TV would turn on. Though reviewing my observations, the circumstances matches those in the rumor Yuma had overheard. Though why would Narukami observe the channel?_

* * *

The investigation team had once again gathered at the Junes' food court, Today's topic, last night's Midnight Channel.

Chie slurped down her steak before speaking, "So we're 100% certain that was Yuma on the program last night."

"With hair like that, there's no doubt," Yosuke said, "How does he get his hair like that anyway? Hair gel?"

"Let's not get distracted," Naoto spoiled the fun, "We know that Yuma is the killer's next target."

"At least we know, not the killer," Rise pointed out, "The image last night was still rather blurry and we could identify Yuma because we know of his spiky hair. Unless the killer as already seen Yuma, he's still in the dark."

"So in other words, we're actually have the jump on him this time!" Kanji was getting excited.

"Until it rains tonight, then the image gets clearer. It's not a big window." Yukiko sighed.

"Maybe not," Yu interjected, "You all said you were home when you got kidnapped. Yuma lives with me and it's usually me or Nanako who answers the door. It's very unlikely for Yuma to answer the door giving the culprit the opportunity he needs."

"So it will be unlikely that Yuma's going to get kidnapped," Naoto mused, "But that doesn't mean that the killer will try to get Yuma outside of the house."

"But that would mean that he would have to stalk Yuma until he saw his chance, when he's by himself and there's no one else around. Thankfully for us that kind of behavior is easier to spot." Yosuke said.

"So it's even more important that we keep an eye on Yuma," Yukiko sighed, "Do you know what Yuma does after school Naruakmi?"

Yu thought for a moment, "Usually he stays at his school, he claims to be on the roof. But other than that he usually goes straight home unless I take him somewhere else. But he's starting to explore the town now."

"So we should take turns watching him, like a steak out!" Rise was getting excited for some reason.

"Um…guys…." Teddie who had been rather quite during the meeting spoke up rather softly, "There's something else."

"Uh? What do you mean Teddie?" Kanji asked.

"I wasn't quite sure about this but when we were with him yesterday, I saw a shimmer behind Yuma. Like something was following him."

This made the group go quite. Naoto was the first to inquire, "Are you certain you saw something?"

"Positive! I thought I was seeing something at first but I saw it three times!"

"A shimmer…like a ghost?" Rise wondered.

"Don't say it like that," Chie shivered, "that's creepy."

"But if there is something there…that might explain why Yuma keeps talking to air back home." Yu muttered.

"We shouldn't let that distract us for now," Naoto said, "Our priority is to prevent Yuma's kidnapping. Well take turns following Yuma to keep an eye on him. That way he won't get suspicious of us. Narukami-sempai can keep an eye on him at their home."

"Sounds like a plan," Yu said as he got up, "He should be leaving his school now."

"Time to act." Kanji grinned.

* * *

"Yuma, you're being followed."

"Really?" Yuma turned around just in time to spot someone trying to duck behind a lamp post. "Huh…someone is."

"It appeared to be one of those people you spent time with yesterday."

"Why are they following me?"

"I'm going to find out," Astral flew over to the stalker's hiding place. He spotted what he remembered as the ones identified as Kanji and Chie, both looking rather nervous.

"That was too close," Kanji panted.

"We weren't even talking! How did he know we were behind him?" Chie whispered.

Astral noted the small amusement that he felt over this situation.

"Is he still looking this way?" Kanji asked.

"I don't know, but I think he is," Chie leaned around the post as much as she dared.

Astral decided he had enough and rejoined Yuma.

"So?" He asked his partner.

"It was Chie and Kanji. From their conversations they're trying to follow you undetected." Astral reported.

"I'm glad I've got you then," Yuma smiled, "But why are they trying to follow me?"

"Your roommate Narukami is friends with them right? I did observe him doing something odd last night."

"Odd? Like what?"

"He watched that Midnight Channel."

Yuma jumped back a bit, "That thing is real?!"

Astral nodded, "Yu watched it last night. The image was blurry, but it looked like you."

"Wha….but why?"

"I don't know but clearly there's something that's going on here. I advise that you take caution around Narukami and the others."

Yuma frowned, he really didn't want to be suspicious of his new friends. They were the ones who reached out to him when he was getting lonely in this new town.

Astral noted Yuma's hesitance, _Is there truly no changing your trusting nature Yuma?_, he thought to himself. Vector's deception was still fresh in Astral's mind. He desperately did not want a repeat of what happened. Astral knew that part of his duty was to protect Yuma but could he do that if it meant overriding his will? He shook that though out of his head. He couldn't believe he just thought of that!

"Astral?"

Astral snapped out of thoughts. "Yuma…"

"Are you okay?"

He sighed, "I'm fine…."

Yuma wasn't convinced, "Come on, let's head down to those flood plains we heard about. We can take a walk down there."

* * *

Chie and Kanji just stared in disbelief.

"Is that kid crazy and just had a conversation to himself?" Kanji asked.

"Maybe Teddie was right and there is something there," Chie said, "But I think he knows we're following him."

"So steak out's a bust then?"

"I don't know….Yosuke and Yukiko are taking over next," Chie pulled out her phone, "I'll text then and let them know Yuma's catching on."

"I think he's heading for the flood plains, and tell Yosuke not to make a scene."

Chie grinned, "Already on that."

* * *

By the time Yuma got home, he was exhausted. Not only did he noticed Chie and Kanji following him, he saw every single one of Narukami's friends following him! Even that Teddie guy still in the bear costume! Even Yuma found that ridiculous.

"Long day?"

"Oh hey Narukami," Yuma took a seat next to at the table in front of the TV which Nanako was watching again, "Dojima still at work?"

"Daddy always works late," Nanako said without even looking away from the screen.

Yuma whispered to Yu, "Is it always like this here?"

"It is, Dojima-san is rather dedicated to his work," Then Yu changed the subject, "So what do you two want for dinner?"

Yuma's stomach growled, "Chicken dumplings!"

Nanako turned away from the TV, "Me too! But I don't think we have chicken."

Yu smiled, "That can easily be fixed. How about a trip to Junes?"

Nanako's face brightened, "Of course! Let's go big bro! You can come too Yuma!"

"Glad I'm not left out," Yuma chuckled, "Maybe we should get a few special snacks while we're there."

Nanako nodded in agreement then ran to get her shoes on.

_Better let the others know then_, Yu thought as he began to text his friends hiding his phone under the table. Behind him, Astral saw what he typed.

_Just what are you hiding Yu Narukami?_

* * *

"Hey Nanako is this chicken good?"

"It's not fat enough Yuma, pick a bigger one. We're making a lot tonight."

Yuma put back the package and took a look at the others trying to find the perfect chicken, "How do we know if it's fat enough?"

"When it looks like it wants to burst out of the package."

"Like this one?" Yuma held out another package for her.

She nodded, "Yup that's perfect. Let's see…we still need some green herbs and more flour."

"I can get the flour for you," Yuma offered, "It's just on the other side right?"

"Yup, I'll meet you back here. Don't get lost" Nanako teased.

"I won't," he reassured her before taking off to locate the flour. When he was out of sight, he turned to his spiritual friend, "Astral, you've been really out of it today."

Astral remained rather silent before speaking, "Yuma, Narukami is up to something. I saw him messaging his friends that we were coming here."

"That's not suspicious, maybe we just wanted to spend some time with them."

"Yuma, please listen. There are too many odd things around this town for me to brush off. Even if we're far away from the others we still need to be cautious about the Barians."

Yuma shuffled his feet, "I know Astral, but we're out here in the country. We haven't seen a single one since we've got here."

"But that Midnight Channel-"

"We don't even know if it's a real thing or if it's dangerous. Relax Astral, we're fine."

"But what if we walk into another trap? What if we run into someone like Vector again? What if Narukami's trying to trick you?!"

Yuma was taken aback, "Astral….do you really not trust Narukami….do you not trust me?"

Astral opened his mouth then closed it, he couldn't believed what he just said.

"Excuse me….Are you Yuma Tsukumo?"

Yuma turned around to face that man that came up behind him, "Yes that's me,"

"Good..." Then Yuma felt a cloth being pressed over his mouth. Astral's calling for his name was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

* * *

"So how did following Yuma go?"

Everyone faced Yu like he was an alien. "What?"

"You didn't mention how crazy he was?!" Yosuke nearly yelled.

"He kept looking right at us!" Teddie actually yelled, "It's like he had eyes in the back of his head!"

"Not to mention he kept talking to thin air," Chie added, "He was catching on to us!"

"I never would of guessed his ability to notice us," Naoto was the only calm one.

"But none of us noticed anything odd other than the aforementioned," Rise said.

"In short, the stake out was a bust." Kanji groaned.

"Though smart about bringing Yuma here," Yosuke said, "This place is too crowed for something to happen."

"Big bro…"

Yu turned around in shock, "Nanako, I though Yuma was with you."

"He was, then he offered to get the flour for me. But I haven't seen him since. I checked this floor but I can't find him."

Silence coated the group in fear.

"I'm going to go let security know." Yosuke ran off to find the closest employee.

"I'm going to go check the other floors," Yukiko ran off with Chie in tow.

"Big bro, you don't think something bad had happened?" Nanako was close to tears.

"No Nanako, we're just playing it safe," Yu fibbed as dread filled his stomach, _Yuma….please be alright_.

* * *

It quickly became known that Yuma was not located anywhere in Junes and the police were called. When Dojima arrived with Adachi, he was pissed. Not only there was another strange disappearance, this one looked like it could be a kidnapping. And not just of any kid, one that he was supposed to be looking after. By God if something happened, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Adachi, get the store in lockdown. No one leaves until Yuma is found."

"Yes sir," Adachi saluted and ran off to let the rest of the team know.

"Uncle…"

Dojima turned to see his nephew and daughter, both looking extremely worried.

"Don't worry too much, we'll find Yuma before the night's through."

"Please Daddy….if I hadn't let him go alone…."

Dojima patted his daughter on the head, "It's not your fault Nanako."

"Uncle, I'm going to keep looking for him."

Dojima gave a long glance at Yu, "Okay…be careful, don't confront anyone who could be dangerous. But I can't let you leave the store. We're putting it in lock down just in case he's still here."

Yu nodded, "I will." He then turned and left to rejoin his friends. "We're going to check the store one more time then the Midnight Channel."

The team nodded and headed to search the store once more.

* * *

The gang shifted nervously in front of the large TV at Junes. The search for Yuma in the store had not gone so well and as it was approaching midnight, the Midnight Channel was their only way to confirm if he had been kidnapped yet.

"I don't get it," Yosuke muttered, "All the other victims had been kidnapped from their homes. Why did Yuma get kidnapped from a crowed department store?"

"Maybe the killer got impatient and grabbed Yuma when he could" Rise suggested.

"To risky, there are far too many witnesses to pull off a kidnapping like this. Besides, we don't even know if he has been kidnapped." Naoto being the calm one here, "That's why we have to wait for the Midnight Channel to confirm whether or not he's on the other side yet."

"But we shouldn't just stand here!" Kanji exclaimed, "We should just hop in right now and search!"

"Calm down Kanji-kun," Yukiko said in an attempted to calm the hot head down, "Once we know if he's there we can do the rescue mission."

"Quiet!" Chie hushed everyone, "The TV is turning on!"

The TV flickered on and the image was clear. They saw Yuma sitting improperly on a throne with one leg hanging over one arm rest and resting his head on one hand. He was dressed in a leather jacket and pants and a large read cloak with a fur trim like that of a king was draped over his shoulders. He looked up towards the camera revealing the golden eyes all the other shadows had and smirked.

_**Greetings everyone, have you come to worship your king yet?**_

"King?" Teddie questioned. He was quickly shushed by everyone else.

_**You see, no one recognizes me for my greatness. But while I have the throne and look, I'm not a king yet. I have to rise and grab the power for myself. And it's very soon…..soon…I will have the power to MAKE THEM ALL SEE!**_

The Shadow Yuma stood up spreading his arms in declaration.

_**I am the king…..and I don't need pathetic commoners like you anymore. You'll be begging for forgiveness soon.**_

With that, the TV shut off.

Yu broke the silence, "He's there."

Yosuke gulped, "Let's go."

They all leaped into the TV. It was time for a rescue mission.

* * *

"Yuma…Yuma…Yuma!"

Yuma groaned. His head was pounding with a headache and Astral's cries for him to wake up were not helping. Reluctantly, Yuma rolled over and lifted himself up on his elbows. "Astral? What happened?"

"I am quite unsure myself. The man you spoke to suddenly placed a cloth over your mouth and you fell limp. He dragged you over to a TV and somehow….he threw you inside it. I was pulled along inside as well. We've landed in a strange environment but you have remained unconscious for quite some time."

Yuma rubbed his forehead and looked around. Where ever they were, it was made out of smooth stone that had an odd blue color to it. Beyond that he couldn't make out too much, there was too much fog. "What's with all this fog?" he muttered.

"I'm not quite sure you're referring to when you say fog." Astral gave observation.

"It's this white stuff that's making it very hard to see!" While he had gotten used to Astral's naivety, Yuma still found it frustrating at times.

"My vision is perfectly clear. There is no "white stuff" that you describe."

"You can't see it? It's like pea soup."

"What is this pea soup?

Yuma groaned, "I have got to stop using figures of speech around you."

Astral was about to ask what a figure of speech was but a low chuckle stopped him.

_**Heh heh heh heh…hello there worm….come to be crushed?**_

Yuma froze upon hearing the voice. He knew it but, he didn't want to turn around to confirm it. Astral however, did. "Yuma…..there's another you."

* * *

"Rise-chan…..are you sure Yuma-kun is in here?"

The group had followed Rise's lead to what appeared to be a futuristic castle built out of a smooth blue stone with many stain glass windows and were standing in front of the main gates, which were opened.

"Positive. Though…..I sense someone else is with him," Rise said while gazing through Himiko's visor. "But the signal is rather odd. Could someone else have gotten thrown in with him?"

"Why would the killer risk that?" Kanji wondered.

"Maybe someone saw the killer kidnap Yuma and tossed him in as well to get rid of witnesses." Naoto theorized.

"Regardless, we still need to go in and find Yuma and save him." Yu spoke confidently, "Both from the shadows and from whatever issues he faces."

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys but he said on that program sounded a little messed up. Especially from a 13 year old." Yosuke wondered.

"We can speculate later, Yuma's life could be in danger right now." Yukiko warned the group.

Yu nodded, "I'm with Yukiko. Let's go rescue Yuma."

With that, the group rushed in.

* * *

Yuma gulped. There in front of him, was him, or him in some sort of way. They stared at each other for quite awhile as if to observe one another, as if to process what was happening.

Eventually, Yuma collected the courage to speak, "Who…who are you?"

The other Yuma grinned, _**Who am I? What kind of a question is that? I am you.**_

Yuma took a step back, "What do you mean? I'm me. There's only one of me."

_**Of course there is only one of you. I'm just another side of you….one you don't want to admit**_.

"What do you mean don't want to admit?!"

The other Yuma chuckled, _**Haven't you grown tired of having those pesky "friends" around? I bet you're enjoying this trip so you can be away from them.**_

Yuma froze; Astral looked on in confusion as the copy continued.

_**You're tired of having them around. They only hang around you because you have the interesting life with hunting the numbers. You know they like Astral more. He's the one with the superior dueling skills.**_

Yuma began to grit his teeth. His fist started to clench in anger.

_**Admit it, you're weak. All your cockiness and the "kattobingu" is just a face. It's more annoying than anything. It's just a desperate plea for attention to surround yourself with others that make yourself feel superior.**_

Astral didn't like where this was going. Yuma had gone silent and this clone kept going on. If this copy was truly what he claimed to be, logically this isn't going to end very well.

Yuma eventually spoke with a growl in his voice, "It's not stupid…..I'm not lonely…"

"YUMA!"

Yuma snapped out of his frustrated state and spun around and was surprised by who he saw, "Narukami?...Everyone?"

Sure enough, Yu and his team had arrived with all of their Personas summoned and ready for battle.

"Um guys…"Chie inquired "Do you see that blue ghost next to Yuma"

"I'm getting very bizarre reading from it," Rise stated from under Himiko's visor, "I can't tell if it's a Shadow or a Persona."

"It doesn't smell like a Shadow" Teddie chimed in.

Yuma and Astral turned to each other, "Yuma….they can see me."

"But….how?" Yuma spun to face his clone, "Are you doing this?!"

The clone simply ignored the question.

_**Oh what's this? Made a new group of so called friends to replace your old ones?**_

"Yuma!" Yu yelled, "Don't let anything he says get to you!"

_**You know you do make friends a little too quickly. You're so naive about people.**_

Yuma could only stammer, everything was just confusing him.

_**How do you know if the people you befriend are the ones you can trust?**_

Yuma choked over his answer, "I….I just know!"

_**Oh really? Do I have to remind you about…..Shingetsu?**_

That name, it made something inside Yuma snapped. He stared at the clone with intense anger in his eyes. The pleads from Astral and the others started to fade out.

_**You should take a page from his book. He knew how to use people. He would be a great teacher. I certainly did learn a few things from him.**_

"No…"

"Don't say it!" Yukiko pleaded.

"You're…"

"Kid don't do it!" Kanji begged.

"Control yourself!" Naoto called out.

"Not…"

"YUMA!" Both Astral and Yu yelled.

"ME!"

The clone grinned as darkness swirled around him.

_**Just the words I wanted to hear.**_

Then twisted laughter deafened everyone.

* * *

Zexal ends in a month….I don't want it to go. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Time to answer reviewer questions and comments!

Star Dragon 0- Yes the cast of the Zexal cast including Barians will show up later on. As for whether or not Wild Cards are immune, I'm taking a lot from Persona 4 The Animation and if you saw the final episode, Izanagi briefly turned into a Shadow based on Yu's doubts about losing his friends over his move back to the city. By that point Yu had become extremely genre savvy and accepted it right away so he was able to get Izinagi back. So Wild Cards aren't completely immune as they do have the risk of a Shadow forming based on their emotional state.

Annon- Glad we're thinking on the same page. As for Shadow Astral, he might come into play later. I'm just waiting for the right moment.

And now on to the part that you've been waiting for.

* * *

He said it, he said those words.

Those three words that are enough to send one's shadow self to go berserk.

But there was something odd this time. The transformation was too erratic, as if it could decide on a form. In the mist of the transformation, they heard a gargled voice,

_**I am the Shadow, the True Self!**_

Yuma and the ghost immediately backed up as far as they could but Yu knew they weren't out of danger yet. He sent Izanagi to shield them because he had a gut feeling that the shadow was going to go after Yuma first. The poor boy looked so confused and scared over what was going on and Yu swore that he would get Yuma out of this. Izinagi quickly scooped up Yuma and placed a hand over him to shield him while the ghost hovered close with an expression of panic and unknowing. Yu wasn't quite sure about this ghost but Yuma seemed comfortable around him so he had to trust his judgment for now. Izanagi dropped off Yuma with the group as the shadow's transformation became final. "Narukami? What was that thing?"

"That thing is called a shadow Yuma. That one was yours and it's going berserk since you rejected it." Yu stated as easily as he could.

"What do you mean going berserk?! That guy wasn't me!" Yuma cried pointing to the forming shadow.

"Yuma I suggest that you calm down immediately."

Everyone spun to face the ghost, Yuma especially. "Astral…do you think….that I'm like that?"

The ghost…Astral…didn't say anything.

_**What's wrong Astral? You usually know what to say to him.**_

Everyone's attention was now focused on the shadow. It had taken on the form of a wicked knight with long slender limbs decorated in dark purples and reds with bladed wings. Clawed hands wielded two long curved swords and it stared down the group with unseen eyes. Though the most unusual thing about it was the number 39 written on its shoulder.

_**Or maybe you haven't regained all the trust you had in him…and just don't know what to say to him.**_

"Just shut your trap!" Kanji yelled, "We're going to crush you anyway!"

_**I hate hotheads….they remind me too much of myself….or my old self now.**_

Yuma just stared at the shadow, eye's wide with recognition. He let out a small grunt and turned away from the shadow and kept his gaze at the ground.

_**What is it? To ashamed to look at me? Or does my appearance remind you too much of your friendship with Rei Shingetsu?**_

"SHUT UP!"

"You must remain calm Yuma. If this thing is drawing on your emotions your anger will just make it worse." Astral cautioned trying to think of something to calm Yuma down.

"Just shut up Astral! What do you know!?"

Astral was taken aback. He stared back at Yuma with shock in his eyes. Yuma never got this angry. Never at him.

"IMCOMING!" Chie's voice echoed across the chamber.

Yuma looked up in time to see a sword being brought down towards his head only for Tomoe to intercept it at the last minute brining Chie down on one knee in pain, "Man he's tough!"

"Well the bigger they are the harder they fall!" Yosuke boasted, "Go get him Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya obeyed the command zooming up to be level with the shadow's head then launching a wind attack. Kintoki-Douji then followed by throwing a tomahawk missile at its face.

Shadow Yuma just laughed as the smoke cleared revealing no damage.

_**It barely tickles. Is this really all the fire power you've got?**_

"This is bad! This is beary beary bad!" Teddie has begun to panic more than usual.

Naoto stared in awe, "He took those attacks and didn't even flinch."

"I can't get a good reading on him either!" Rise called out, "It's like his inner structure keeps changing so I can't get a weakness."

"Well he's going to have to come down eventually! They all do." Kanji declared in his ever so punk like optimism.

"It's not that simple."

Everyone turned around in surprise. Astral had just spoken.

"I don't think your usual tactics will work here."

"Look mister ghost…thing," Yosuke said rather awkwardly, "We have no idea who you are so we don't know if we can trust you yet."

"I trust him," Yu said rather matter of factly. This got lots of cries of what from everyone, including Yuma who had been rather silent for the past few moments.

Yu ignored them and turned to face Astral directly, "Astral, right? You're the one that Yuma keeps talking too. His invisible friend?"

Astral stared at Yu shocked by his quick acceptance but did respond, "That's right, Yuma is my friend."

_**Then why don't you fully trust him? Oh yeah…because he lied to you!**_

Astral scowled at the shadow, "I don't know why you took on that form but know this, I won't forgive you for trying to attack Yuma!"

"Okay…this guy's got a protective streak," Chie muttered under her breath.

"Yuma," Astral turned to face Yuma, "The Numbers."

"Oh…er…right…the Numbers!" Yuma snapped out of whatever trance he was in and immediately reached for the deck box on his waist.

"Uh kid! Now's not the time to be looking at trading cards!" Kanji cried out as Take-Mizazuchi took another hit.

"I don't see how trading cards are going to help our situation!" Yukiko exclaimed as Konohana Sakuya let loose another barrage of flames that once again left no marks.

"No….they're going to help." Yuma spoke as if he was speaking to himself, "Hope's going to…he's not here." Yuma's expression turned to panic, "Hope's not here!"

Now Astral was panicking, "What do you mean Hope is not in the deck?!"

"Look!" Yuma fanned out the cards and turned the faces towards Astral, "All of the other Numbers we have are here...except for Hope!"

_**What did you expect?!**_ The shadow declared swatting away Sukuna-Hikona like it was a fly. _**Hope is a representation of you, and I am you!**_

"Is that why…" Yuma could barely finish the sentence, "Is that why…you're Hope Ray….V?"

The investigation team was now plain confused. Numbers? Hope Ray V? How did this all play into what's going on now.

Shadow Yuma, or Hope Ray V as he was just now called, chuckled. _**Finally getting it? I am the part of you that you so desperately casted aside. The memories and emotions that you rather forget. You truly hate yourself for lying to Astral and betraying all of your friends for your so called friendship with Shingetsu. Maybe if it's better if you just disappeared! It's like no one is going to remember you anyway.**_

This had hit Yuma like a sack of bricks. Did he really hate himself for what he did? He was sure Astral had forgiven him but did he still hold any ill will towards him? Then again, Astral wouldn't have been hurt if he had never meet Shingetsu in the first place. Was everyone really better off without him? Was he better off without them?

The emotional turmoil had force Yuma to his knees head bowed in submission. Astral immediately knew this was a bad sign, "Get up Yuma! Don't let his words affect you!"

"Listen to him Yuma!" Yu called out, "The more you fall into depression, the stronger the Shadow gets!"

_**Shut up all of you!**_ Hope Ray V raised its blade gathering energy. _**He doesn't need you, he doesn't need anyone!**_ It brought the blade down, with catastrophic results.

Everything happened to quickly to register sound, but all Yu saw was a wave of energy heading towards them. He could only do the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed Yuma and turned his back to face the incoming wave and dismissing Izanagi and calling Ara Mitama to shield them and hope it was enough. It wasn't.

The attack blew everyone away crashing into walls and railings. Hope Ray V glanced around at the unconscious group. _**Weaklings…..didn't put up much of a fight.**_

Yuma groaned in pain. His eyes refused to open, his head wouldn't stop ringing. When his eyes finally cracked open, his heart sank. "NARUKAMI!" He managed to wriggle out of his grip and tried to rouse him, "Please…please wake up. Astral?!" Yuma quickly scanned the area looking for him. He spotted him laying five feet away flickering in and out of existence. Yuma immediately ran to his side, "Astral….please…be alright."

"Don't worry…" Yuma gasped in surprised as Astral rolled over, "I'll be alright."

But Yuma knew this wouldn't be alright. Yu and everyone else was down and unconscious with their things that they had summoned had begun to fizzles and fade. And now Hope Ray V was standing right over him.

_**Just you and me now.**_ If it had a mouth, it would be grinning.

Yuma was trying to hid the tears in his eyes, "Why…..why are you doing this?!"

Hope Ray V tilted his head as if he was confused, _**Why? You know the answer yourself**_.

"No I don't!" Yuma screamed, "I don't know! Just stop this!"

_**Now now Yuma, you did truly desire to be alone. That's how you've been for most of your life after all.**_

"But I wasn't happy! I was sad…but Astral changed all that!"

_**Changed it for what?! For the better?! He has brought you nothing but misery! You're better off without him. You have enough power to stand on your own.**_

"I would never say that about a friend!"

_**But you thought about it.**_

Yuma gasped in shock. A pit was forming in stomach, and he felt his heart starting to sink. Why…why was he hurting? The Shadow was lying, there's no way what he said was true.

_**And now say goodbye to everyone**_.

The Shadow reached down and grabbed Yuma in its crushing grip. Yuma cried out in pain as he felt his arms press into his ribs and his lungs started to run out of room to breathe.

"YUMA!" Astral cried out worried for his partner. "Release him now!"

_**Not a chance!**_ Hope Ray V kicked Astral hard knocking him into the wall leaving an impact crater.

Hearing Yuma's and Astral's cries of pain caused the investigation team to rouse back to the world of the living. Rise was the first to realize Yuma's predicament and let out a horrified scream. "YUMA-KUN!"

"Hostage situation….how low…." Naoto groaned.

"It's going to kill him!" Teddie continued to panic.

Yu brushed off the last of the rubble on him, "Freeing Yuma if the first thing we need to do but be careful not to hurt him!"

"Easier said than done" Yosuke whined.

_**Think you can save him? He can barely save himself!**_ Hope Ray V held up a claw to Yuma's cheek digging just enough to draw blood. _**I can easily end his life here and now**_.

"Not gonna happen!" Kanji charged forward with Take-Mizazuchi right behind him charging an electrical attack.

_**Too slow!**_ Hope Ray V jumped over the attack when it came and punch Take-Mizazuchi hard enough to nearly send both him and Kanji through one of the stained glass windows.

"Kanji!" Rise called out worryingly.

"I…think my jaw's busted." Kanji rubbed his aching cheek.

"We're you crazy Kanji! You could off hit Yuma!" Chie scolded the punk.

"Oh crap I did think about that!"

"Then it's best that I don't attack then…..Konohana Sakuya's attacks are too destructive." Yukiko looked at the ground as the feeling of uselessness came over her.

"Then it's best that I, Narukami-sempi, and Yosuke keep attack to free Yuma," Naoto strategized, "Everyone stay on support and only strike when you are guaranteed a hit. Rise keep an analysis going and warn us of any incoming attacks."

"Got it!" Rise said as she kicked Himiko's powers into overdrive.

Over by the semi destroyed wall, Astral was trying to keep conscious as he observed the group.

_They seem to know what they're doing….like they've done this before. Their actions earlier….was it to prevent this from happening?_ Astral cursed at himself. _If I hadn't been so paranoid, if I had just let Yuma be with them, he would not be in this situation…I'm so sorry Yuma._

Astral's world then went black.

* * *

Zexal 143 was NOT OKAY! Seriously, how many more characters are they going to kill until they're happy?! And there are three episodes left! Happy end please.


	4. Chapter 4

Time to answer some reviews!

Raven Tsurara- Glad that I make your day

VongolaHermit- Sorry if you got confused about Shadow Yuma. I always saw that when a shadow gets rejected, it seeks to kill and replace the original. I don't know if that just my observation or an actual thing. When writing Shadow Yuma I tend to write him as someone who is slowly losing sanity.

Matt- You say tomato and I say tomato

Dr. Weird- Thanks for the encouragement. And when I saw your name I thought it looked familiar. When I check your stuff I recognized your stories I read way back when. Talk about a small world.

Star Dragon 0- Thanks for catching the Izanagi misspelling. I don't know how I missed that. It has been fix.

* * *

The battle was not going well. All the Persons had taken a lot of damage so their attacks weren't as strong as before. Plus Hope Ray V kept bringing Yuma into the line of fire forcing them to cancel their attacks or having to redirect them. Yuma had taken a few hits as well. To sum it up, they were losing.

Yu rubbed his shoulder as Izanagi took another hit. He could tell that Yuma was about to lose consciousness if they didn't rescue him soon. He was about to switch out to a heavier hitter Persona when he heard a groan behind him. That's right, he forgot about Yuma's ghost friend Astral.

He ran over to check on him. He was fading in and out which Yu took as a bad sign. He reached down to help him up but much to his surprise, his hand when right through Astral's shoulder.

"Don't bother…I'm not a corporeal being…" Astral groaned and he tried to get up, "Just help Yuma."

"Were trying but that thing is just too strong." There was no way to put is lightly, Yu knew that. Right now they were losing and they needed to figure out something to turn the battle around. Then Yu got an idea, "Astral, you seem to know something about that thing. What can you tell me?"

Astral gave him a quizzical look. His answer then confused him, "Only a Number can destroy another Number. Your summons won't make a scratch."

"You mentioned those before, what are they?"

"Cards with unbelievable strong power sealed in them."

"I don't suppose you have one."

Astrals eyes widen as something came to him, "Of course…..we may not have Hope…but we have the others." He rose and assumed his floating position as he raised is left arm and light collected around him created some sort of blue slender device on his arm which Yu spotted a slot in it that was holding cards, the same Duel Monster cards that Yuma had. Astral then drew the top card.

"Please work," he whispered to himself. He then slammed the card onto the device.

At first, nothing. Then, a flash of blinding light. Even Hope Ray V had to shield its eyes.

_**What on earth are you plotting Astral!?**_

The barely conscious Yuma looked over to his friend as and the light forming and smiled.

"Do it Astral."

Astral nodded as if he had heard, "Rise Number 17, Revise Dragon!"

The light faded as the long serpentine dragon bearing the number 17 on its horn snarled and bared it teeth at Hope Ray V.

"Okay….that's pretty cool," Yosuke commented.

"But is it a Persona?" Yukiko wondered aloud.

"I don't think so, the reading it's not the same," Rise said, "In fact, it's closer to Yuma's shadow."

"But it doesn't smell like a shadow!" Teddie yelled.

"Forget what it is I don't want that thing to eat us!" Kanji cried out.

"Fear not," Astral said trying to calm everyone, "I'll make sure he won't."

_**Don't make promises you can't keep!**_ Hope Ray V declared as he brought down its sword towards Revise Dragon only for it to curl out of the way wrapping around Hope Ray V's sword arm then biting down the arm holding Yuma, hard.

With a loud cry of pain, Hope Rave V's hold on Yuma was released dropping Yuma towards the ground but Take-Mizazuchi was there to catch him and brought him to the safety of the others.

Yukiko and Chie helped Yuma up and steadied the poor boy. "Are you going to be alright?" Yukiko asked worryingly.

Yuma seemed to ignore her and coughed air back into his lungs, "Where's Astral?"

"I'm right here Yuma, are you alright?"

"I recommended that you turn your attention back to the matter at hand." Naoto cautioned, "Your dragon is losing."

She was right, the only wound that Revise Dragon had made was the bite mark from before and now its body was covered in sword wounds. With one more stroke of a sword, Hope Ray V cut Revise in half destroying it.

_**Is that the best you've got?!**_

Astral gritted his teeth and gripped his shoulders as pain racked through his body as he tried not to scream. If having a Number destroyed here was like losing life points in a duel, he had to be careful about who to summon next. If he took to many hits, he may vanish.

Yu switched out Izanagi to summon Valkyrie. "We'll buy you some time, summon another one of those quick!"

"Yu, are you sure we can rely on him?" Yosuke brought up a good point.

"Do you have a better idea? You saw that dragon he summoned was the only thing to cause damage so far."

Everyone looked at each other with faces of uncertainly. But they really didn't have time to question this further, Hope Ray V was reading his next attack.

Astral immediately looked through the deck trying to figure out which Number to summon next. He didn't want to risk summoning 8 or 92, those might be too powerful to control in this situation. He was about to reach for 11 but then Yuma spoke.

"It's all my fault."

Everyone within ear shot turn to Yuma shocked, Astral especially.

"It's all my fault…I'm just hurting everyone around me."

"That's not true."

Yuma glanced up at his partner, "Astral…"

Astral gave a soft smile, "Didn't you teach me that making mistakes is part of being human?"

Yuma frowned again, "But what I did was not a simple mistake! I hurt you! We were supposed to be a team and I hid stuff from you! And he…." Yuma couldn't even look at that shadow as tears began to form, "He's right, I just act happy as a face. I thought I was over everything that happened in Saragasso but in reality it was just eating me up inside. I….I…."

Whatever he planned to say next was interrupted by Yu placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It sounds like your carrying a little too much right now. You're not alone Yuma."

Yuma looked at him, then at the rest of the team. Despite being beaten down a lot, they were all giving him supportive smiles.

Yosuke's smile evolved into a grin, "Sounds like you just need to get a lot off of your chest. Don't worry, we all carry some sort of emotional baggage with us that we don't want others finding out."

Rise gave Yuma a pat on the head, "You might not believe this but…we all went through the same thing here. We all faced a part of ourselves that we didn't want to admit that was there."

Yuma's eyes widened, "You….all went through this?"

Kanji shrugged, "We might not want to admit the details," This got snickers from the rest of the group, "But you're not alone in this thing kid."

Teddie waved his arms to get attention, "They're right, you don't have to bottle things up. We're used to crazy things around here."

"We do want a full story later," Yukiko smiled, "But for now, we can help you accept this."

Yuma faced his shadow in shock, "I have to accept him?!"

"It's hard but you can do it," Chie smiled, "We have faith in you."

"We do?" This earned Yosuke a punch in the face from Chie and Yukiko.

Yuma got a small laugh from that. With some renewed strength, he got to his feet and stood next to Astral. "Sorry for making you worried Astral."

Astral smiled, "It's good to have you back Yuma"

_**What…..I don't believe this….**_

Hope Ray V's form has begun to fizzle, a sign that it was weakening.

_**Yuma doesn't need any of you! He's better off alone!**_

"You're wrong!"

Hope Ray V stood shocked at Yuma's outcry.

"You're wrong, I was never alone. Even what I thought I was…there was someone out there for me. And even here…away from my friends, I'm surrounded by others who accept me for who I am and don't care about my past. But I do know this now, you are part of me. The part of me that came from my denials. But I won't reject you anymore! I'll accept you and become stronger than ever before!"

_**Why you…..I won't go back to you!**_ Hope Ray V raised its blade ready to make one more desperate strike.

Astral simply held out a card to Yuma and with a nod, he took hold of it and they both held it out declaring,

"We summon Number 6! Ooparts Atlandis!"

The investigation team stood in awe as they saw the volcanic titian form clearly standing several stories taller than Hop Ray V. Then it raised its massive fist ready to attack.

"Go Atlandis! Divine Punishment!"

With the command, Atlandis gathered power in its fist and punched Hope Ray V which he parried with a sword and tried to throw Atlandis off balance. Despite its large size, the titan kept its footing the volcano shooting off fresh magma. Hope Ray V could do nothing as he got coated in the melted earth screaming pain.

_**WHY YOU MONGRE-**_

Whatever he meant to say was cut off as he saw Atlandis' fist which was clearly larger than him coming in from above smashing into him sending him straight to the floor. Atlandis pulled its fist back once more and delivered one final punch.

The battle was over.

Yuma's perky grin returned to his face, "We did it!"

Yu didn't want to be the party pooper but he had to have Yuma do the important part, "Not quite actually." He then pointed to the clearing smoke where Shadow Yuma had returned kneeling on the ground.

Yuma gulped but after a small nudge from Yu and a reassuring nod from Astral, he took a step forward to the shadow.

Once he was right in front of him, the shadow gave him a death glare. Yuma ignored it and instead, extended his hand to his shadow.

_**What's that for?**_

"It's just a hand, no tricks or traps."

Shadow Yuma scoffed, _**You think after all that, I will just go back?**_

"We all deserve a second chance. Even myself."

After a few tense moments, and several more glares, the shadow then accepted the offered hand. _**Thank you.**_

In a comforting light, the shadow changed again. This time it took the form of a white and gold knight with metal wings and the number 39 appearing again on the shoulder. It then faded as the Persona card floated down to Yuma who outstretched his hands to catch it. But to everyone's surprise, when it reached Yuma, it turned into a Duel Monsters card.

Yuma smiled and took the card, "Welcome back Hope." And with that, his legs gave out from under him.

With a flash the entire team was there to catch him. Kanji heaved him onto his back, "Poor kid's wiped out."

"We need to get him back to the outside world," Chie stated, "And come up with a reasonable story for his disappearance to tell the police."

"That's all fine and dandy guys but…" Yosuke pointed at Astral, "What are we going to do about him?"

"That can be a priority for later," said Naoto, "Right now we need to get Yuma to a doctor."

"He's standing right there guys," Yukiko pointed out, "Plus, he did help us out so I think we can give him the benefit of the doubt."

"And he doesn't smell like a shadow so I don't think he means any harm." Teddie chimed in his two cents.

Yu was the only one to approach Astral, "Can we see you on the other side?"

Astral shook his head, "I'm only visible to Yuma and a few of his friends from his home town."

"I cannot not understand how nothing fazes him," Chie muttered.

"We'll worry about that later than Astral. Well let Yuma rest then we can ask him about what happened. I promise we won't press into details that you don't feel comfortable." Yu reassured him.

"Thank you Narukami."

"Let's hurry on back then," Naoto checked her watch, "We've been here for over an hour, and our absence must have been noticed by now."

"Yeah, we don't want Yu's uncle to be suspicious of us." Yosuke agreed.

The group started to make their way out of the castle while Astral hung back a bit to observe them. _You risked your lives to save someone you barely knew for a few days. A trait that Yuma shares….thank you for saving him._ Astral was about to follow them until he heard a dark chuckle behind him. He spun around, his heart rate spiked. But there was nothing behind him.

"Astral, are you coming? Is something wrong?" Yu asked.

"No…..I thought I heard something."

"You must be exhausted as well. Let's get the two of you back."

Astral scanned the area behind him one more time. He was certain the laugh he heard sounded like a Shadow. Reluctantly he turned back to follow the group back to the real world.

Unseen by anyone as they left, in the reflection of the smooth stone, a dark wisp with glowing eyes watched the group's departure.

_**Seems like I can't form just yet. Just keep coming back other half…..we'll face each other soon.**_

With that, the wisp vanished.

* * *

*dramatic chord plays!*

Shadow Yuma is over, I kept rewriting the acceptance scene until it felt right. Also kept tweaking the fight scenes. Next chapter might be a little delayed but I'm going to keep trying to do a chapter a week since I do have material up to chapter 9 written. Keep sending in those reviews, it makes me happy every time I see one in my inbox.

Zexal 144…..WHY ASTRAL!? NOW'S NOT A GOOD TIME TO COMMITE GENOCIDE!


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter is just a little late but don't worry, I hope you enjoy. Now answering time-

VongolaHermit- I have plans for Astral's shadow and as for the Zexal form, the current plan for that is still a ways off so you might have to wait a while.

BahamutX987- I actually debated combining the last two chapters together but I decided to leave them separate but I can see why they could work together. 96 will appear soon so sit tight. Yeah those translations were debatable when Zexal started so thanks for pointing that out.

Guest- Yeah I don't want Zexal to end either. If you want to get familiar with Persona 4, I recommend watching the anime since that's the continuity that I'm following. The games have a lot of content that I don't think I'll be able to fit into this fic.

* * *

The group wasted no time getting Yuma back to the normal world. They handed him off to the waiting police officers with the excuse that they found him unconscious inside one of the storage units in the back of the store. Thankfully they bought this excuse and took Yuma for a quick trip to the hospital for examination. Now that he had been found, they were free to head home. They investigation team started to make the trek home, now it appearing longer than it really was due to how tired they were and the fact it was close to 2 o clock in the morning.

"I'm beat…" Kanji moaned, "Who knew the shadow of a 13 year old would be so powerful."

"But I think Yuma is not a normal 13 year old," Chie chimed in, "He's got a ghost following him."

"Speaking of which," Yosuke looked around, "Where is he?"

"I think I saw him following the paramedics that were taking Yuma," said Teddie.

"He was that shimmer you kept seeing?" Yukiko asked surprisingly.

"Yeah…but this time he was kind of see through. He wasn't as clear as he was in the TV world."

"I guess something in the TV world makes him visible." Yu concluded.

"It's obvious Yuma is caught up in something not connect with the TV world at all." Naoto started to deduce, "It must involve Astral and those Number cards."

"I wish we could ask Yuma for more information but right now he just needs rest," Rise sighed.

"I think he'll be a great addition to the team."

Everyone stared at Yu in shock. Did he just seriously propose having a 13 year old join their team?

"Um Yu…..you do realize that Yuma is just 13 right?" Yosuke questioned Yu's sanity, "Isn't he a little young to be dealing with a murder case?"

"I think he can handle it." Yu was rather confident in his decision.

"I think it's better if we just ask him." Chie proposed, "We don't want to put too much on his plate."

"Yeah," Yosuke yawned, "I just want to go to bed."

With quick goodbyes, everyone returned home hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

Yuma groaned as he cracked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was they large amount of white around him. It then hit him, he was in the hospital! He sat up quickly, then quickly regretted it and flopped back into the pillow.

"So you're awake."

Yuma expression brightened, "Astral! What happened?"

"After the defeat of your…'shadow'….you collapsed from exhaustion. The others brought you back where the doctors checked you in for the night. I'm certain that the police will be questioning you so I advise you keep what happened inside the television a secret for now."

"Yeah," Yuma rubbed his forehead, "I don't think they'll believe it anyway."

Astral nodded, "Are you feeling better?"

"Physically yes…emotionally…that's a whole 'nother story."

Astral raise a nonexistent eyebrow, "Is what he said still bothering you?"

"A little…" Yuma bit his lip, "It's just hard to understand that was part of me."

"I suggest you speak to Narukami and the others about this when they visit. I'm…probably not the best person to help you with that."

"That's not true," Yuma sat more, more carefully this time, "You're always a big help."

Astral shook his head, "I'm afraid not this time. I still don't understand human emotions fully."

They sat in silence for several moments until Yuma spoke again, "Astral….do you…still hate me? For what happened about Vector?"

Astral blinked in surprise. It was several more moments before he answered, "I'm still rather upset that you hid many things about Shingestu's nature from me and lied about where you got the Barian's card…" Yuma flinched

"However…" Yuma looked up hopefully.

"I understand that you just wanted to protect me and that you were panicked that the Barians were going to take me away. I knew that you never wanted to hurt me in fact…I think I owe an apology to you."

"But…why?" Yuma couldn't think of anything that Astral needed to apologize for.

Astral broke eye contact and continued, "For using you and your body….after falling into darkness."

Then it hit Yuma, he was apologizing for Dark Zexal.

"That wasn't your fault…that was Vectors fault."

"No it wasn't…..I gave in to Vectors words…and did exactly what he wanted. He wanted to break our bond…and I nearly allowed that to happen. And for that….I am sorry."

"Astral…..I still don't think you need to apologize….but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

Astral smiled, "Thank you Yuma. And I think you have some visitors." He motioned towards the door as a commotion was being heard getting louder and louder.

"Come on Yosuke!"

"I still don't understand why you put all of those flowers on my tab!"

"Will you keep it down? This is a hospital."

"Teddie stop hitting on the nurses!"

"But I'm stud hunting!"

"Will you stop bringing that up!"

Astral chuckled, "Seems like you've made friends with a lively group."

A knock on the door signaled the group's arrival.

"Come in you guys!" Yuma called out to his new friends.

* * *

After school, the group planned on visiting Yuma in the hospital hopefully before he was released and before the policed questioned so that their cover stories matched up. They made a quick detour to Junes to get some flowers, which were put on Yosuke's tab again, and headed off to the hospital. Much to their relief, Yuma was awake when they arrived.

"Glad to see you're better" Yu smiled.

"We brought flowers!" Yukiko offered the bouquet to the hospital provided vase.

Yosuke glanced around, "So where's your ghost friend?"

Yuma pointed to the wall, "His name is Astral and he's right there."

"Where?"

"There."

"Here?"

"No, there!"

"Here?"

"Your arm is going right through him."

"Yosuke stop making a fool of yourself." Chie bonked him on the head.

"Shame we can't see him on this side," Rise sighed, "We had so many questions for him."

"Yuma, why are you staring off into the middle distance?" Naoto asked.

It took a second for Yuma to respond, "Oh sorry…Astral was asking about those glasses you guys were wearing yesterday."

"The glasses?" Yu asked.

"Maybe….if they can help us see things in the TV world…"Naoto reached into her pocket and pulled out her glasses, "Maybe they can help us here." She slipped them on, "Hello Astral."

"They work?" Kanji quickly put his on, "No way they do!"

The rest of the group quickly put theirs on letting out oohs and awws upon seeing Astral and yelp from Yosuke when he realized he was standing halfway into him.

Yuma was grateful for this development, "Looks like I won't have to be your interpreter."

Astral shrugged, "It does make it rather convenient for us."

"This is cool you guys!" Yosuke could barely contain his excitement.

Astral ignored the hyperactive boy, "I believe we have some questions for you, as you do for us."

"That's right," Yu said taking a seat, "Where do you want to start?"

"Um Narukami," Chie interjected, "Shouldn't we ask questions first?"

Yu shook his head, "Catching the culprit comes first so we better fill them in. So where do want us to start?" He asked again.

"Preferably the beginning. Yuma might not be able to follow otherwise." This got an interjection from Yuma.

"This might take awhile…"Rise said as she took a seat on a stool.

It took about a good 20 minutes to explain the events from the past April until now. Everything from the first to murder victims to the copycat killer and their current observations. Then Yu moved on to explain Shadows and Personas. This topic Astral was very interested in.

"So Personals are a manifestation of your inner self that you managed to weaponize," Astral was reviewing the information, "Do you know how you got this power in the first place?"

"Well….we just got ours after facing our shadows," said Yukiko, "But Narukami got his first."

"So how did receive yours?"

"I…I don't remember actually," Yu rubbed his head, "I just had it from the beginning."

"And you never questioned this?" Astral brought up a good point.

"Who cares really," Kanji said, "All we care about right now is finding the culprit."

"So Yuma," Naoto changed the subject, "Do you recall what happened before you woke up in the TV world?"

"Ummm…..I ran to get Nanako some flour," Yuma started his story, "I than ran into someone. He asked for my name….but from there I can't remember."

"Great," Yosuke complained, "Just like the others."

"Actually the man stood at about six feet and appeared to be somewhere in is late 30. He weighed about 200 pounds and was wearing a type of uniform."

Everyone stared at Astral in shock. He just gave a very accurate description of the culprit!

Naoto turned the questioning to Astral, "What did he do to Yuma?"

"He placed a cloth over his mouth and it did something to him for him to fall asleep. He then dragged Yuma into a back room where a TV was set up. He then threw Yuma through the screen and I felt a force pull me in as well."

"That's extremely precise!" Chie was shocked.

"I never forget anything I observed."

"That's a handy skill," Chie then grind, "That might help us find who did it!"

"So I just have to give that description to the police then," Yuma planned to himself.

"But now we have questions for you two," Naoto just had to ruin the mood, "Just what are those 'Numbers' you summoned and….just what are you Astral?"

Astral and Yuma exchanged glances for a few moments as if they were talking to each other, little to the knowledge of the investigation team, they were…mentally.

_Should we tell them everything Astral?_

_It might be wise to do so. From what they describe what a Shadow and a Persona is, what happened last night really didn't match up. The only way to figure out what happened is to be truthful with them. Though if there is something you don't feel comfortable telling them, I can._

_No, I'll tell them. It's my responsibility…as a friend._

Yuma took a deep breath and began, "Astral is from another world, far different from that TV world."

"Another world? What kind?" Teddie was quickly shushed by the group.

Yuma continued, "He's from a world called Astral World…and right now it's at war with another world call Barian."

Astral picked up the story from there, "As for the reason I'm here, I am unsure. From the moment I met Yuma, I had no memories of who I was."

"Anmeisa? Have you recovered any memories?" Yukiko asked.

"A few but they were sealed away in the Number Cards."

"Hey…those were the things you summoned last night." Kanji pointed out.

"That's right," Yuma held up a few to show the group, "For each one we found, Astral got a little bit of his memory back. But there are a hundred of them."

"How many do you have now?" Yu asked.

"54," Astral answered, "But there are other forces after them too."

"I assume this would be this Barian World you spoke off," commented Naoto.

Astral nodded, "Before our arrival in this town, we had come under attack by them several times. Their main goal was to eliminate us."

"Okay that's messed up," said Yosuke, "Why would they want to kill you? Do you really matter that much to them?"

"Well," Yuma twilled his thumbs, "We sort of have this power that is extremely threatening to them."

"We could destroy them if we truly wished." Astral added.

Everyone's eyeballs nearly popped out of their heads. Yu decided that they needed to move past that topic, "So last night, why do you think a Number appeared instead of a Shadow?"

"I think…" Yuma fiddled with Hope's card, "It's because a Number takes form based on the first person to discover it…Hope was the first Number we had….and he represents the bond between us."

"But if that's the case….why did he turn into a Shadow?" Rise asked that piercing question.

Yuma's gripped on the card tightened while Astral's gaze turned to the floor.

Kanji braved things with the next question, "It involved those Barians didn't it."

"We were tricked by one…his deceit nearly destroyed us." Astral spoke rather solemnly.

It was several moments of silence before Yuma continued, "Hope Ray V….was given to me by who I thought was my friend Shingetsu….but in reality he was the Barain Vector in disguise. It was part of his trap to have us turn against each other." It was becoming obvious Yuma was about to cry.

"Hey…" Yu wrapped an arm around him, "That's in the past now and by the looks of things, the two of you came out in the end."

"Yeah…"Yuma rubbed his eyes, "Sorry…it's just a bad memory."

"We'll you're here now," Rise said, "Sorry that you got caught up in our mess but we'll help you out with what we can."

"And to mark your membership to the group…" Teddie declared, "TADA!" With a flourish he gave Yuma a pair of glasses gold in color and squarish like the ones the boys had.

"Glasses?" Yuma put them on rather awkwardly.

"These will help you to see in the TV world," Teddie explained, "So don't lose them."

"Thanks guys," Yuma tucked the glasses safely in his deck box.

Another knock was heard on the door, "Excuse me…can we come in?" It was Dojima.

"Come in uncle," Yu answered.

Dojima opened the door allowing him and Adachi to step in, "Seems like you guys are already here. Thanks for finding him yesterday."

"We were just as worried as you were," Yu reassured his uncle.

"Heh….if his grandmother found out what happened I wouldn't hear the end of it. She can be one scary woman I can tell you that."

"That's oba-chan for you," Yuma muttered, "Though I think Akari-neechan is worse sometimes."

"Sorry for this but we need to shoo you guys out," the ever timid Adachi said, "We need to ask Yuma a few questions about what happened yesterday. Official police business you know."

A collective groan was the response.

"Don't give us that," Dojima groaned himself, "Yu, Yuma should be released today so I'll bring him home. Can you let Nanako know that when you get there yourself?"

"Sure thing Uncle," Yu said as the group prepared to head out, "I'll see you home Yuma."

"Sure thing," Yuma smile, "Oh…and thanks for listening Narukami."

"Just call me Yu."

"Okay then Yu, thanks."

"Anytime."

_**CRASH**_

_**Though art I…And I am though**_

_**Though hast established a new bond…**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth…**_

_**Though shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Sword Arcana…**_

Saying their goodbyes, the group headed out.

* * *

So not too much happening just some charter development. I decided to call Yu's bond with Yuma the Sword Arcana named after the suit in the Minor Arcana rather than making one up. Meanings include freedom, quick change, military, power, violence and suffering. I thought it might suit Yuma the best. For those of you who are waiting for more Zexal characters not to worry, Barians will appear next chapter!

Zexal episode 145- Um….I really need translations soon. So much exposition…..last episode next week….*sob*


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are amazing! I'm getting more responses and views than I thought. It makes my day every time I see a message telling me that I have a new review or someone has fav the story. It just motivates me to make sure this story is the best that I can. Speaking of reviews….

VongolaHermit- Yeah I decided the glasses would give the Investigation Team the ability to see Astral. While it would make some good comedy if they can't see him it would make scenes like in the last chapter very difficult to write if they couldn't see him so that's why I decided on the glasses. And I actually plan to make up an Arcana for when Yu eventually makes a bond with Astral, yes people that's going to happen.

Guest- Good that you're watching Persona now, you're going to enjoy it. I actually started writing this fic the moment I was done watching the anime and did some research on the game.

Raven Tsurara- Calm down my dear, Barians at the end of the chapter but be a good girl and read from the beginning to end and no skipping.

KeybladeSamurai- I actually do have plan to have Yuma's other Personas be the other Numbers but I didn't think about the previous protagonists aces. Thanks for the idea…it's cooking in my head now. PS….I want to see more of your Digimon Xros Wars X Persona fic.

Guest- If you are referring to romantic pairings, I have none planned. I tend to stick to cannon pairings (skyshipping is semi cannon now) and I view relationships like the one Astral and Yuma have to be more that of brothers (which turned out to be true based on the last episode) than a romantic one. I also don't support yaoi parings so if you were looking forward to those, sorry but they won't be anywhere in the story.

* * *

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." The same phrase Igor said each time Yu woke up in the Velvet Room. He was beginning to wonder if Igor was actually a robot with prerecorded messages.

Margarete looked up from the Compendium in her lap and smile, "You have a made a new bond, the bond of the Sword Arcana." She opened the book revealing the illustration for the Sword with a picture of Yuma next to it. "Though this bond is rather unique, and may bring you into another journey you weren't expecting."

"Nonetheless, keep your bonds strong. They will be needed for what's coming in the future." Igor's grin never faded.

Yu decided he needed to speak, "What is coming? And what did Yuma bring with him?"

Margarete just kept a simple smile, "What don't you ask him?"

Yu just blinked in confusion until Margaret motioned to his left. Much to his surprise, Yuma was sitting right next to him just waking up.

"Hmm…" Yuma rubbed his eyes, "Huh? Not this room again!"

"Yuma?"

"Yu?"

"Ah a moment I've never seen before, a meeting between two Wild Cards." Igor had an odd sense of glee in his voice.

"Just what exactly is this place!? This is just as creepy as that door….who are you people?!" Yuma was beginning to panic...slightly.

"I believed we have already introduced ourselves last time you visited this room," Margarete's tone never changed, "As for why you're here, you bear a very similar Wild Card power to Yu. But rather being expressed as Persona's…they exist in what you call Numbers."

_That's explains that_, Yu thought to himself, "Just stay calm Yuma, they've actually helped me out a few times."

"I'm pleased to see that you hold us in high regard Yu however there is an important manner we must discuss with Yuma." Igor said.

Yuma blinked, "What would that be?"

"Normally when a guest enters the Velvet Room they sign a contract stating that they will take responsibility for their actions. You would have signed this had you already not signed one already with another force. And the terms are quite dire, gaining great power at the lost of something most precious and important to you."

Yuma's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

Igor chuckled, "Nothing of the other worldly ever escapes my sight."

Alarm bells were going off in Yu's head, "Yuma, what exactly did you sign?"

Yuma paused then answered, "Right before I met Astral, I had a vision of a door. It spoke to me but back then I wasn't really paying attention and I opened it with my key," he clutched the pendant around his neck, "That's when I first met Astral. Then a few weeks later, I had that same vision but this time I heard what it said…..I'm…scared…about what could be taken from me."

"Sadly this is a question we cannot provide an answer for you," Igor said with a bit of regret in his voice, "But with you currently bonded by that contract we cannot provide you the services that we provide Yu."

Yu blinked in surprise, "Then why is he here?"

Margarete answered this question, "While Yuma can visit the Velvet Room, we cannot offer him guidance or assistance, you are in a position to do so in our stead."

"You can be his mentor in guiding him through his abilities and discover the other applications of his unique power. And maybe you can offer guidance's when Yuma's original journey catches up with him." Igor flipped a tarot card that been resting on the table revealing it to be the Wheel of Fortune. "But until then, it is goodbye. We look forward to both your returns to the Velvet Room."

Then everything faded away.

* * *

Yuma woke with a start and to his surprise; he saw that Yu was awake too.

"Please don't tell me they visit every night."

"Thankfully no," Yu sighed, "Though I was surprised when I saw you in there, I haven't even told the others about the Velvet Room."

"Can we just keep with that way? I haven't even told my friends back home about that contract I agreed to."

"Deal."

With that, they went back to sleep.

* * *

School was a drag as usual, Kashiwagi was not making matters any easier. Sometimes Yosuke wish she would just pull up her top a bit more. Her cleavage was making the already hard material harder to learn! By this point he was staring at the clock watching the second hand go round and round waiting for the school bell to ring. Yu had told them that morning Yuma and Astral expressed some interest of going back into the TV world to do some training since Yuma really didn't have Persona's to work with so they wanted to work out any problems before they got into a pinch. Though Yosuke was impressed at Yuma's courage for wanting to go back not even two days after he was rescued, he was quite the tough kid. And from what they gathered at the hospital, he had been through a lot. Yosuke's thoughts immediately turned back to the clock.

_Come on come on…3…2...1…_

And with that, the school bell rang.

_Finally!_ Yosuke gave a stretch before grabbing his bag. "Come on you guys! Let's head to Junes!"

"Well aren't you the impatient one," Chie said rather sarcastically.

"Though are you sure we should head back there? Yuma is still supposed to be recovering." Yukiko's motherly instincts were kicking in again.

"He was pretty certain this morning," said Yu as he checked his phone messages, "In fact, I would say he was rather excited about it."

"What makes you so sure?" Yukiko asked.

"He ran out the door this morning with toast in his mouth shouting his catchphrase."

"Ooohh…."

"Still, if he wants to go in there we really shouldn't stop him," Yosuke commented, "Plus, he technically don't have a Persona but that Number-thingy instead. I get that he wants to make sure he's useful. I would hate to be in that position when your powers don't work because you don't know how to use them."

"Not to mention Yuma said he has some enemies back home. I sure hope they didn't follow him here," Chie groaned, "Catching this culprit is hard enough."

Yu felt his heart sank a little. He had a feeling Igor knew that Yuma's foes were going to show up at one point. Would they be ready or able to fight them if they did show up? And just what kind of abilities did they have. Yuma, or was it actually Astral, was still reluctant to tell him that information.

"Enough waiting," Yosuke snapped Yu out of his line of thought, "Let's go round up the others and head straight there. Yuma knows how to get to Junes from his school right?"

"I'm sure, or if he forgot I'm pretty sure Astral will correct him."

"Handy when you've got a ghost stalker."

Yukiko started laughing as if Chie had just made the funniest joke in the world.

* * *

After getting lost twice and Astral having to correct him both times, Yuma eventually made it to the large department store to find everyone else waiting on him with glasses already on. He could of sworn seeing money being passed from Kanji to Yosuke as if they had a bet going on.

"You're late. Did you get lost?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah…." Yuma rubbed his head sheepishly, "Astral had to help me out."

"I assisted you twice in fact."

"They don't need to know that!"

Yukiko started laughing uncontrollably, "Man if you didn't know Astral was there, Yuma makes for a great on man comedy show!"

"Yukiko, it's really not that funny," Even after being friends for many years, Chie still couldn't believe at how easily Yukiko found things amusing.

"So you ready to head in?" Yu asked.

"I am."

"You know, you really don't have to go right away. No one's forcing you." Rise was worried for his well being.

Yuma just shook his head, "No point in running away from it right?"

"Teddie's waiting for us on the other side so no need to keep him waiting, let's go!" Yosuke lead the group off to the electronics department.

* * *

Now armed with the glasses, Yuma could see the place where he ended up the other day much better. He even let out a small whistle impressed at the architecture of the castle, minus the half destroyed throne room where the battle took place.

"That was most of our reactions to this place too," Yosuke said.

"Though have you been to a place like this before Yuma?" Naoto asked.

"No….why?"

"Well," Yu started to explain, "When everyone else who was kidnapped and tossed in here, a new area formed based on their emotions and memories."

"When you put it that way, it sort of makes sense. My dad is an adventure and I went with him a few times on his expeditions." Yuma glanced over the castle a bit, "But we never seen this type of castle before. But it does kind of look like the set for the Esper Robin show back home. What about you Astral?"

"This place does feel familiar….perhaps a memory I have yet to recover."

"Sounds like it was based off of both of you," Chie said, "But then again….why didn't we see and shadow based off of Astral?"

"Maybe because he's not human?" Kanji suggested.

"Teddie's not human and even he ended up facing a Shadow version of himself," Rise pointed out, "And Narukami-sempi never faced a Shadow of himself either so it's not a guarantee that what happens when you enter the TV."

"Though it is a curious thought," Naoto rubbed her chin, "Maybe the Shadow we faced the other night had some of Astral emotions in it."

"Guys guys!" Yuma was trying to call their attention, "There wasn't one the other night, so what?"

"They do have a good point Yuma, and it concerns me as well that this world might be calling on my emotions as well." Astral said.

"Don't think like that Astral. You're not that type of guy. Come on…let's get some training done!" And with that, Yuma ran right though the front door.

Astral face palmed, "He doesn't think things through sometimes."

"He's still just a kid," Yu reminded him, "Yuma! Why don't you summon your Persona first?"

Yuma froze mid step, "Um…..how do I do that?"

Yukiko tapped her chin, "I think we just think about it and the card appears like this…" She held out the fan she brought with her as the Persona card floated down and with a snap of her wrist there was the sound of shattering glass as Konohana Sakuya appeared behind her.

"Wow…" Yuma was impressed.

"You give it a try," Rise said.

"Okay…." Yuma pulled out Hope from his deck, "Um…..should I put the card on my duel disk or…." He gasped in surprise as the card began to glow. He let go as the card floated upwards and with a few spins, the card changed from a Duel Monsters card to a Persona card. Everyone stared at the change in wonder, Astral especially. He had a hard time comprehending the change, did the Numbers have this kind of power?

Yuma stared at the new card before grinning. He slashed at the card as if was drawing a card during a duel and with the sound of shattering glass, Kibou-Oh Hope appeared above him. "Wow…" Yuma flexed his hand, "That was quite a rush…"

"We've got company though…."Yosuke pointed further down the corridor where the familiar sludge piles that were the beginning of shadows were forming.

"We'll back you up kid," Kanji patted Yuma on the back.

"Yeah…so don't worry about sneak attacks or anything," Chie started to bounce on the balls of her feet clearly ready to go.

Yuma gulped and nodded, "Okay…"

One of the sludge piles lifted up from the floor and took on the shape of a large mouth. Before Yuma could think of anything, Hope had zoomed forward drawing its sword and slashed it in half.

"I….didn't even say anything…" Yuma was shocked.

"You don't need to give commands to your Persona," Naoto explained, "They react to how you think and feel. They are a part of you after all."

_Interesting_, Astral thought to himself, "But what about those other creatures that just appeared?"

"Those are shadows, not like the ones based on us. They just showed up one day and made a mess of this place!" Teddie complained.

"So in other words they're a weaker form of the shadow we faced the other day."

"That's one way of putting Astral," Naoto said as she watched Hope continue to slash through the shadows as quickly as they came.

"Man Yuma your Persona's strong!" Yosuke grinned.

"How about this!?" Yuma raised his hand and to everyone surprise…another Persona Card floated down.

"Why does he have more than one?!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"That is not normal?" Astral asked.

"I don't think so…the only one here who has multiple Personas is Narukami-sempai." Rise told him. Astral mused over this information. He'll have to inquire more information out of Narukami later.

Everyone watch as Yuma slashed at the new card and behind him what appeared to be a cone with a window with a large eye in it with a golden ring with the number 11 on it.

"Number 11, Big Eye," Yuma smirked.

Yu watched the scene in shock, somehow Yuma had two Persona's summoned at once. He couldn't manage that himself having to switch Persona's leaving him in a moment of vulnerability. Could this be an advantage Yuma had since these were originally Numbers?

Big Eye shot lasers at some of the shadows reducing them to the piles of goo they were originally leaving then weak enough for just a tap from Hope's sword to kill them.

"Impressive combo…seems like Yuma's second Persona has the ability to reduce the Shadow to a weaker state making it easier to kill them with Hope."

"Yuma you're amazing!" Yukiko cheered.

"Thanks but…..is getting exhausted part of the routine?" Yuma had started to pant.

Alarm bells went off inside Astral's head, "Call them off! The strain is too much for your body!"

"O-okay….Hope….Big Eye…come back….." Yuma said in between breaths.

Big Eye faded immediately while Hope slashed through the last enemy in front of him before looking at Yuma and pausing for a moment before returning to the group fading back into the Persona card.

Yuma held out his hand and caught the card as it returned to its Duel Monster form, "Man I'm wiped….."

"That's strange….we usually don't get this exhausted." Yu pondered.

"Maybe because Yuma-kun's Persona is originally one of those Numbers…I bet switching it between the two forms takes a lot out of him." Rise theorized.

"And he had more than one summoned at once," Chie added.

"I would have to agree on that," Astral nodded.

"Then let that be our cue to head home," Kanji said.

"Alright…I want to eat…" Yuma started walking but suddenly froze mid step. His eyes started to glaze over and began to fall to the ground. Yu quickly ran forward to catch him before he hit the ground. "YUMA! Yuma wake up!"

"Did he pass out?" Chie asked.

"No…..there's something wrong here….Astral do you know…" Naoto turned up to Astral hoping to get some answers but froze when she saw his state.

Astral's body had curled in pain. He was clutching his chest and his breather was heavily labored. His irises had shrunken and were unfocused. To be honest, the sight was rather scary.

Yukiko shifted her gaze between the two, "What do we do?"

Yosuke checked for a pulse on Yuma, "I think his pulse slowed down….we need to get him back to the hospital."

But as suddenly the pair's condition had turned for the worse, they suddenly recovered.

"Huh…." Yuma glanced around at the worried group, "What happened?"

"You gave us a heart attack!" Kanji yelled.

"Astral was in pain too," Naoto told him.

"WHAT!?" Yuma sat straight up, "Are you okay Astral?!"

Astral took a few deep breaths before answering, "I'm alright….I just had….a vision…or a memory."

"What was it?" Teddie's curiosity was peeked.

"I was fighting someone…he looked like a demon….but I have no idea if it was a memory or a vision of the future."

"But why did Yuma collapse? Did he have the same vision?" Chie asked.

"No…" Yuma rubbed his head, "I just felt something…like something breaking free."

"Regardless….do you need to go to the hospital?" Yosuke asked.

"No I'm fine…." Yuma gave a yawn, "I just want to go home."

"Come on….." Yu helped him up, "Let's go."

As they left, the wisp that had watched them the other day observed their departure yet again from the safety of the shadows, but now the wisp had taken on a more humanoid shape. It glanced down at its newly formed hand.

_**Still not enough….please return soon other half…..**_

* * *

There was a heavy silence in the air as a lone gray figure looked up to an empty throne then to two crystals currently holding his companions. An non-existent mouth sighed, they were down to two members of the group now, a losing battle. Saragasso was a failure and now Yuma Tsukumo and Astral were now stronger than ever. The arrival of his yellow clad mask wearing ally interrupted his thoughts.

"Durbe, it seems that Yuma Tsukumo and Astral are no longer in Heartland City."

Durbe turned around, "Explain Mizael, they surely have not disappeared."

Mizael's eyes narrowed, "I have searched the entire city. I even found his dwelling, there are no traces of them."

Durbe frowned, "What about his companions, Kaito and Ryoga, have you located them?"

"I have, they seemed calm and showed no concern for Yuma's and Astral's current location."

Durbe rubbed his chin, there was no way that two of their enemies simply vanished and it would be foolish to confront Ryoga or Katio to get information out of them.

"Are you really that stupid Miza-chan?" A condescending voice echoed from above.

Both Durbe and Mizael turned around in shock, they both knew who that voice belonged too, "VECTOR! We thought you were dead!"

The winged Barian who was now sitting in the empty throne just laughed, "You think little Yuma is missing just because you can't find him in one town? You should have expanded your search because I found him!" He added a sing-song tone to the last part.

Durbe prevented Mizael from launching himself at Vector, "Explain yourself, where have you found Yuma?"

Vector's laughter became more hysterical, "I found him in this backwater town that's covered in some unnatural fog. And it seems that he has already got himself stuck in another battle. Shame that it hasn't already killed him yet, that would be convenient for us don't you think?"

Mizael raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting that we just let this new force deal with them for us?"

Vector scoffed, "No way, I saw we interfere and make it an impossible battle for him."

"No."

"Ehhh?" Vector leaned forward, "You don't like this idea Durbe?"

"You're last plan ended in failure, if you want to do this, you're on your own."

"Fine fine…..but you may want to do something Durbe…look," With the wave of a hand, Vector summoned a map of Earth with 23 locations marked.

Durbe's eyes narrowed, "What is this?"

"There are seven legendary Numbers sealed away in seven of those locations and I'm sure little Yuma will be going after them soon."

"Legendary Numbers…"Mizael crossed his arms, "This may turn the tide in our favor."

"Do you know which seven these Numbers are located at?" Durbe asked.

"Not a clue!" Vector mocked, "We'll just have to search them all!"

Durbe expression didn't change, "Very well Vector, just don't cross our paths."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Oh by the way….Nasch and Merga may still be alive." Before Durbe could inquire more, Vector had vanished through the portal.

* * *

So Zexal has ended and I was happy with the final episode. It wasn't sad, it wasn't bittersweet, it was happy. And we see that their adventures aren't over. Now I need something to fill that void…maybe Arc-V will.


	7. Chapter 7

Finals are approaching but I'm still making sure this chapter gets out! Review time!

VongolaHermit- Sorry for your sanity but Vector is going to meet the investigation team…it will be interesting.

Raven Tsurara- Ummm…..you probably will.

Guest 3- Sorry I didn't realized your paring questions applied to the Persona characters too (done goofed there) but as for pairings I'm leaving it open just how it is like in the game (though I am partial to naotoXkanji). As for duels, I would like to have them duel but writing duels is incredibly hard. The show has a separate writing staff and all they work on is the duel. So if there's anyone out there who is really good at that stuff and is willing to do that for me I would be very appreciative because it would save me a ton of time.

BahamutX978- I thought a lot of stuff happened last time.

Guest- I do plan to have this fic reach the end of both Zexal and Persona 4 and I would like to write a squeal based of the event of Persona 4 Arena. As for the number of chapters….idk.

* * *

Yu munched on his lunch rather absentmindedly while watching Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko talk on the rooftop. It had been a few days since their training exercises in the TV world and Yuma's sudden collapse. He had consistently insisted that he was fine but Yu knew that something had happened as Astral had been affected as well.

"Hey, earth to Yu! You've been chewing that piece of meat for the past five minutes!"

Yu swallowed his food, "Sorry Yosuke, just thinking."

"It's about Yuma isn't it?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm not surprised, he did give us a scare by collapsing like that." Chie said as she slurped down her noodles.

"You don't think it might related to what Yuma faced back in his home?" Yosuke asked.

Yu didn't answer. Igor's vague hint of the future was starting to come to pass. He still didn't want to bring this up with everyone yet since he really didn't know what was going on yet.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone nearly fell off of their seats. "YUMA!" Yosuke stammered, "Did you seriously just climbed up the side of the building?!"

"Yeah, I got board so I came to see you guys," Yume heaved himself over the railing, "You guys are much more fun anyway."

"You still have school," Yu pointed out.

"But there's no one there to talk to." Yuma pouted.

Yukiko looked over the railing, "How did you make your way up here? I don't see any foot holds or anything to climb on to."

Chie looked over too, "Maybe you can use the window sills."

"But then someone might see you from the class rooms," Yu joined in on their debating.

"Can we stop discussing this!? Yuma needs to get back to his school before he gets in trouble!" Yosuke pointed out the real issue at the moment.

"Maybe I should give it a shot."

"YU!"

Yuma laughed at the groups antics when all of the sudden, his key started glowing.

"Dude! What's going on?!" Yosuke quickly forgetting the previous issue.

"I-I don't know!"

The key shot up a bright light straight into the sky forming into what Yu assumed was some sort of a ship made up of several cogs and wheels.

"Woah," Chie was impressed, "What is that?"

Her question was answered by a green beam of light picking them all up and into the ship.

* * *

"Aliens! I knew it! Aliens exist! And they just abducted us!"

"Will you just calm down Yosuke!"

"Aw man I have to pee again!"

"Don't you dare do it here!"

"The aliens might want a sample."

"Not helping Yukiko!"

Yu ignored their crazy theories and looked around. They were defiantly inside a ship, a futuristic one by the looks the controls. He was even more surprise when he saw Astral floating by the ship's helm.

"Astral what's the deal!? Why are we on the Different Dimensional Airship!?"

"Huh?" The entire group calmed down and looked to Yuma. He had been on the ship before?

"I'm sorry everyone for grabbing you all like this but I'll explain everything once we've picked up a few more people." Astral said.

"A few more people? We're not getting them are we?" Yuma asked.

"We are."

"Ah great…how am I going to explain this to them."

* * *

Back at Heartland Academy, it was lunch time and Kotori was remaining at her desk. Every since Yuma have to go live with a family friend, things had rather gotten boring. She looked at the empty seat next to her. She was actually missing Yuma's crazy antics. And she was worried about him since he had a tendency to get into trouble. Kotori let out a sigh as she grabbed her lunch and stepped out into the hallway running into Rio.

"Rio-san! Are you heading up to the roof again?"

Rio gave a smile, "Yep, going to keep my loner of a brother company. Would you like to come? You look like you need some company."

"I would like that, it has since gotten too quite since Yuma left."

They found Shark on top of the roof as usual insisting that he was not lonely nor was he missing Yuma. Rio said they never asked the question that prompted the seconded answer. With a scowl he joined them for food trying to hide his embarrassment.

"So there haven't been any Barian attacks since Yuma left?" Kotori asked Shark.

Shark took a bite of his bread, "Yeah, Kaito doubled checked it. It's like they disappeared."

"You don't think they followed Yuma did they?" Rio was concerned.

"I don't think so, I told Yuma to call us if they did. But he hasn't called us for any reason since he left!" Kotori pouted.

Shark smirked, "Knowing Yuma, he's going to get so board of that backwater town that he's going to run back here for some action."

As if the universe was out to prove him right or something, the Different Dimension Airship descended and quickly beamed the three of them up.

His sister smacked his head, "You just had to say something didn't you!"

Any further objections were prevented when a very happy Yuma tackled hug the three of them.

"On my gosh you guys I missed you so much!"

"You've got three seconds to let go of me Yuma."

Yuma squeaked as he let go, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Shark's rage.

Kotori was feeling a mix of happiness and anger. Did he really have to come in the airship just to see them? But then she saw four other people in the airship with them. All of them clearly several years older than them and were wearing uniforms she didn't recognized. And all of them were wearing very confused expressions.

The brunette boy was the first to speak, "Can someone please explain to me what's going on here!"

"It seems like we just met some of Yuma's friends," The silverette boy spoke.

"Seriously, doesn't anything faze you Narukami?!" The brunette girl in the green jacket asked her companion.

The black hair girl in the red sweater actually walked up to Kotori and introduced herself, "Hello there, my name is Yukiko. What's yours?"

"Kotori…um…what are you doing on the ship?"

"We were hoping he could answer that," The brunette boy pointed to Astral.

Shark growled at Yuma, "Yuma, just who are these people and how much are they involved now!"

Yuma waved his arms as if they would help the situation, "Sorry, you see…there's a world inside the TV and we got stuck there and these guys came and WHOOSH and POW!" Yuma was now acting out battle scenes, "And then they could see Astral and then we all got picked up and…OW!"

Kotori had pinched Yuma's ear, "Start from the top and make sense!"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that," Astral called for everyone's attention.

"So why did you drag us aboard?" Yuma asked.

"Because I found this," Astral waved his hand and a hologram of a well build man dressed in explorer clothes appeared above the helm. Yuma's eyes brighten with recognition, "Dad…"

Kotori hid a gasp, she knew how much Yuma missed his parents and this was probably the closest thing Yuma had to seeing them.

The hologram began to speak, "Yuma, Astral…When you receive this message the situation has gone from bad to worse." The hologram disappeared for a moment then was replaced by a map marking 7 points, "There are seven legendary numbers located in these ruins. It is imperative that you go collect them as soon as possible," Yuma's father than returned to the hologram, "These are special numbers, if they fall into Barian's hands their unlimited power will be awoken. Yuma, Astral…don't ever let those Numbers fall into their hands. I'm counting on you." With a smile, he disappeared leaving the map behind.

"Dad!" Yuma ran to the spot where he had been, "….he knew about the Numbers…all this time."

"Me as well," Astral hovered close by, "It's like he knew everything we would encounter but we have a new mission now."

"But can we drop those off first," Shark pointed to the four others that were onboard with them, "They have no part in this battle."

"Actually they do Shark," Astral replied, "I believe that we will require their abilities at some point.

"So that's why you picked us up back at the school, a little warning next time," They brunette boy shouted.

The silver hair boy walked up to them, "This may not be the best circumstances to first meet in but, I'm sure we will be able to work together. Yuma has explained a bit but hasn't gone into details and we sort of got him involved in something we've been dealing with too. So let's start things off right," he extended his hand to Shark, "My name is Yu Narukami."

Shark didn't accept the hand, "Ryoga Kamashiro." He was then smacked by his sister, "He's offering his hand to you, be more polite!" She took the hand in her brother's place, "Sorry for my brother, my name is Rio. What are your friend's names?"

Yu turned and pointed to each of them, "Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko. We all met Yuma when he moved into my house back in Inaba."

"Ooh…." Realization hit Kotori, "So you're the family friend?"

"Actually that would be my uncle."

"Oh crap!"Yosuke also just had a realization, "The others are going to panic when they can't find us! Anyway to turn around and go get them?"

"You heard the hologram! We're on a deadline here!" Chie scolded him, "We'll just text them and let them know to keep an eye on the situation back home. We can't solve the case if we're not all back in Inaba."

"Oh, good point."

"If we have all of those affairs settled we should be heading on our way," Astral turned to Yuma, "Would you like to take the helm again?"

Yuma grinned, "Sure thing."

And with that, they were off on their hunt for the Legendary Numbers.

* * *

The ship slipped into a place between dimensions which Astral said it will cut down on travel time but it would still take a while to get to their destination so the majority of the group went out onto the deck to chat and exchange stories.

"So…." Kotori was trying to find her words, "You say there's a world inside of a TV"

"I wouldn't have believed it myself unless I hadn't fallen through the TV screen," Chie chuckled, "Not one of our finest moments."

"But then again we thought we saw everything until we met Yuma." Yukiko said, "Who knew that a card game could decide the fate of the world."

"You'll be surprised about what Duel Monsters can do," said Rio.

Menwhile, Yu stood at the bow watching the passing energy as well as watching the girls talk and Yosuke looking sick leaning over the edge of the ship, pondering the recent events. He started absentmindedly playing with his glasses. They weren't going to be in the TV making him doubtful about their usefulness. Astral was certain they would be helpful but in what way? If they couldn't access their Personas, what use would they be?

"Care to share?"

Yu turned around to find Ryoga behind him, "What do you mean?"

"You seem to have something on your mind."

"It's nothing, why aren't you with the others?"

"I really don't care for chit chat. It's not my thing." Ryoga shrugged, "So what's with those glasses?"

Yu flicked the lenses again, "These help us out back home, the TV world we enter is covered in fog and these help filter the fog so we can see better. But out here I don't think they have much use."

"Don't count yourself out just yet, I may not trust most things Yuma says but if Astral insists on bringing you along I'm not going to object."

Yu frowned and looked at the glasses again, then he noticed something odd. Through the lenses…Ryoga seemed to have an odd red aura around him.

If Yu made any sort of face, Ryoga didn't see it because something else caught his eye, "Something's heading right towards us!

Yu spun around, he saw a beam of energy heading right for them and inside it, he could make out a human figure. Then it crashed right into the ship, scattering everyone.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I do have a lot of final projects to complete. But don't you worry especially if you are a Mach fan girl, he will make an appearance next chapter.

I actually woke up this morning thinking, new episode of Zexal! Then reality sank in….*sob*


	8. Chapter 8

All most done with finals then one more semester till I graduate! Writing this has been a good destresser. And the reviews….

Raven Tsurara- I'm glad this fic can fill in the void for Zexal.

BahamutX987- Sorry about the split in the cast but I had to do that. Had I included everyone there would have been characters standing around not doing anything in a scene. I have to keep a checklist so I can be sure I had given dialogue or an action to each character in the scene or else I'm going to leave people out. This is a tactic in writing when there is a large cast is that they get split up a lot so that screen time doesn't get cluttered and focus can be given to each character. I didn't mind it Zexal actually because if the entire Numbers Club came along, they plot might of gotten lost and they would of just been standing around not contributing to anything. Plus I need the rest of the Persona cast back in Inaba for a certain reason. But thank you so much for offering to write the duels. I will contact you when a duel that wasn't in the show pops up.

VongolaHermit- Yeah the duel with Mach will be very similar but what happens will change a bit with the Investigation team along.

Guest- You'll see…..

Guest- Patience!

* * *

Durbe swore there was some god out there out to get him. After all the defeats they had faced at the hands of Yuma and Astral, running head first into their ship in-between dimensions did not help matters. He briefly pondered how that was possible since usually there is space to go around other travelers. _Better not let Vector find out about this_, he briefly thought. He finally took a look at his surroundings. Judging by the blue sky and green foliage, he was on Earth. Then he felt a twinch of pain in his arm.

"Darn it," Durbe muttered. Now being on Earth meant he automatically took on a human disguise which was much more delicate then the rock hard skin of his Barian body. No matter he'll just use his power and…his Lapias was broken. If he knew the name of the god that was responsible for his predicament, he would be cursing him right now. With the Lapis broken Durbe was now stuck in a human body until it was repaired, by another source of Barian power. Where was he going to find something like that!?

"No use just standing here," Durbe clutched his wound and explored the forest around him. He had to find a means to repair the Lapis soon, without access to his powers he was a sitting duck. That's when a bear showed up. It really was not his day.

The bear's roar caused Durbe to back up a bit. He needed a quick plan to get out of here but then a familiar voice echoed throughout the forest.

"KATTOBINGU DA ORE!"

Of all people….Yuma Tsukumo dove in from the trees above with Astral by his side and stood protectively in front of Durbe. _He doesn't recognize me in this form_, Durbe thanked his luck for once.

"Yuma get away from there!"

Durbe turned to the new voice and saw someone he did not recognize. A young man who appeared to be several years older than Yuma with silver hair ran as close as he dared to the situation. Strange…that boy had never been seen with Yuma before.

"I'm fine Yu! See…he's leaving."

Durbe was surprised, just by staring Yuma intimidated the bear into leaving. He hissed in pain as the wound in his shoulder reminded him that it was still there.

"Hey…are you alright?" Was Yuma offering sympathy to him? "Did you get that from the bear?"

"Yuma do you even know this guy?" Durbe didn't even realize that Ryoga had joined the group. Hearing the distrust in his voice Durbe had to make a quick cover story.

"M-my name is Nasch…I was just exploring in the area." Great…if his leader knew he was using his name he hoped that he would be forgiven.

"How on earth did you get here? I didn't see any sort of camp around here, nor trails for that matter."

The story wasn't working on Ryoga but Yuma did seem to buy it.

"Calm down Shark, can't you see that he's hurt?"

The third unknown youth then spoke, "Let's just help him out for now, at least until we can get him some treatment."

Ryoga just let out a disapproving groan.

* * *

"Just stay calm Yosuke…..it's just a creepy forest…"

After relieving himself several times, Yosuke had started his trek in locating the rest of the party. The crash had sent them everywhere and he really hoped that no one was hurt.

"Chie! Yukiko! Kotori! Rio! Yuma's friend who's name I can't remember! YU! Yuma! Anyone!"

No answer and Yosuke's throat was getting sore from all the yelling. Where could everyone be?

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A girl's scream, Yosuke didn't know who's it was but whoever it was they were in trouble. With a burst of energy he ran towards the sound.

After several minutes of running, Yosuke finally burst into a clearing and what was there surprised him.

"A temple?! What's a temple doing here!?"

"HELP!"

"No time for that, I'm coming!" With that he leapt into the temples entrance, greatly regretting that decision a second later.

"SNAKES!"

"Yosuke is that you?!"

"Chie!? Are you okay?"

"We're further in but do something about the snakes!"

"Aw great," Yosuke looked down at the snakes that are covering the floor. How was he supposed to get rid of them?

"Yousuke!"

Yosuke was relived to finally see Yu, "Thank goodness Yu, Chie and the others are further in but there are snakes everywhere!"

"Just kick them!" Yuma jump forward into the fray.

Yu was going to object but much to his surprise, Yuma's kicks were working. He guessed that they were non poisonous. Then Shark started to kick them away as well. Then the whole group did including a boy that Yosuke didn't recognize. _Where did that kid come from?_

They did find Chie and the others taking shelter on top of a rock with Chie trying to kick them away. With back up the snakes quickly retreated.

"That was frightening," Yukiko said as she helped the others down, "Glad to see that we were able to meet back up."

"I'm glad too but…" Yosuke sighed, "What kind of a place is this? It's like something out of a movie."

"Can the Num-OW" Yuma started but was interrupted by Shark elbowing him in the ribs pointing to the strange boy they picked up. "That hurt Shark!"

Shark just gave an hmph then walked further down the hallway, "Huh….this leads to a dead end."

"A dead end?" his sister inquired, "But there was only one entrance."

"What kind of temple only has a hallway and a dead end?" Kotori inquired.

"Maybe there's a switch for a secret passage," Yuma stepped forward but there was an audible click when he took a step followed by rumbling.

"What's that noise?" Yu looked around trying to find the source.

Without any warning, the mysterious boy suddenly leapt forward and pushed Shark and Yosuke to the ground. Before anyone could questioned his actions, a stone wall fell, right where they had been standing then another one blocking the exit. Good news, they weren't crushed. Bad news, they were now stuck behind a wall.

"Shark!" Yuma started to bang on the wall, "Can you hear me?"

Shark's response was muffled, "Yeah….I'm fine. A passage way just opened up on this side, we're going to follow it."

"Be careful you guys." Yu called out.

"But what are we going to do?" Chie wondered as she leaned against the wall, only for it too open.

"I guess we just have to follow this path," Yukiko said.

* * *

The walk down the tunnel had been rather quite. Rio especially as she worried about her brother's safety. Yu was currently leading the way with Yuma close behind him.

"How far do these stairs go?" Chie grumbled.

Kotori brushed the wall with her hand, "I'm wondering when this temple was built. You think this would of gotten discovered at some point."

Yuma just gazed at the ceiling ignoring the ponderings of the girls.

"Something on your mind Yuma? If you're worried about your friend and Yosuke I'm sure they're fine." Yu tried to reassure the boy.

"Uh…oh….I was just thinking….about what that recording of my dad said…..I wonder just how much he knew."

"It is possible that he had visited my world at some point, most likely when he found the key he gave you." Astral muttered, "It could have been possible that he received a mission there or at least a vision of the future."

"Is that possible for your kind?" Yu asked.

"I think, I've had a few visions but they were usually of the past and of my memories." Astral sighed, he wished more than ever that he knew of his past and mission.

"Hey guys look!" Rio pointed ahead, "Is that a light source?"

Yuma squinted, "You're right! It could be the Number! Let's hurry you guys! Kattobingu da ore!" He then charged ahead with the rest of the group trying to catch up.

* * *

Shark was annoyed, okay pissed was the better word. First, Yuma had moved away only to show up with the ship later, "kidnapped" him from school, had gotten others involved, and now he was stuck with one of Yuma's new friends and the mysterious boy they had picked up. Second, Yuma's new friend was trying to strike up a conversation with him and utterly failing. What was his name again? Yo….Yu….Yosuke that was it. Yosuke was more annoying than anything. Thirdly, he didn't trust the mysterious boy. There was no possible way that he had just simply been exploring in the area. Shark did his best to tune out Yosuke and instead focused on listening to the echoes of his footsteps. They were muffled being in an enclosed space but Shark noticed when the echoing became louder.

"What gives? This is just an empty room!"

Thank you Captain Yosuke Obvious.

The room they had ended up in wasn't very big about the size of a decent bed room. The smooth stone gave no hints of any sort of exit. The boy began to walk the perimeter of the room studying the walls while Yosuke just ran to the other side of the room and began to bang on the wall. Shark just face palmed, "That's not going to work."

Yosuke scowled, "Do you have a better idea? Hey kid do you have an idea?"

The other boy didn't answer. He just leaned against the wall instead, "Looks like we'll have to wait."

Shark frowned, "And why should we listen to you?"

"H-hey calm down," Yosuke tried to calm the tension in the air, "We need to stick together if we want to get out of here."

"I'm not listening to you either."

"Aw come on, I'm friends with Yuma. Isn't that enough?"

"Sorry but Yuma doesn't have the best judgment in people sometimes."

Yosuke was about to say something but then closed his and downturned his eyes, as if he knew what Shark was talking about. Wait…did Yuma tell these people about Vector?! Shark was going to kill him.

They other boy's attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere. "Do you two here something?"

* * *

Yuma's group had found themselves in a large chamber and inside was what appeared to be a large alter with a glowing card above it.

"That's it." Astral said, "That's the Number."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get it!" Yuma charged forward reaching for the card only for it to emit a bright light blinding everyone.

"What now!" Chie yelled, "I don't think I can take any more surprises today!"

Yu instinctively put on his glasses, he knew they wouldn't be that useful but he always felt more confident when he had them on. "Who's there!"

The light had formed into the figure and as it dimmed they could see who it was. To their surprise, a knight in silver armor with a curvature design to it and long blond hair with a lock of it covering his left eye stood before them.

Yuma took a defensive stance, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mach and if you want this Number, you'll have to duel me."

Kotori sighed, "Of course it wasn't going to be that easy."

Yuma donned a serious expression, "Fine it's a duel you want it's a duel you'll get!" With a flourish, Yuma tossed out his D-Pad and attached it to the brace on his arm and then whipped on D-Gazer which became active as he placed it over his eye. Astral taking a ready position next to him.

Mach didn't placed anything over his eye but instead just held out his left arm and a D-Pad appeared having the appearance of a Pegasus.

"DUEL!"

Mach: 4000

Yuma: 4000

"Um…..Chie can you see what's going on?" Yukiko asked.

"No, is something supposed to have shown up by now?"

"Oh….you guys don't have D-Gazers do you?" Rio asked.

"D-what?" Chie asked confused.

"D-Gazers," Kotori tapped the one she was wearing, "You can't see the duel if you don't have one on and I don't think we have extras."

"Well isn't that just great we can't see what's going on so how are we…"

"Put the glasses on."

"What was that Narukami?"

"Put the glasses on, I can see the displays."

"Really?" Chie slipped hers on almost immediately seeing the life point displays, "Whoa! These glasses are amazing!"

"Teddie will be over the moon when we tell him just how useful they are," Yukiko chuckled, "I just hope we can keep up with the game, we barely know the rules."

"Don't worry," Rio reassured them, "I'll explain things as we go."

"I'll take the first turn," Mach declared, "Draw!" He drew the top card from his deck and just barely gave a glance at it. "I'll play this monster in face down defense position and one card face down and end my turn." Two cards appeared on his side of the field and that was it.

"Fine then, my turn. Draw!" Yuma drew his first card and grinned, "I summon Gagaga Magician!" A magician wearing more of punk like armor appear on his side of the field, "And since I just summon a Gagaga monster I can special summon Gagaga Kid from my hand!" A kid wearing a shirt and the same hat as the first magician munching on a Popsicle appeared as well, "And since Gagaga Kid was summoned in this matter his level increases to level 4!

Gagaga Kid: Level 2 - Level 4

"Yuma," Astral warned, "Be careful. Gagaga Kid's effect…"

"I know, if I use Gagaga Kid to summon Hope he won't be able to attack this turn so I'll do this instead! I play Gagagatag! This will raise the attack points of all Gagaga monsters by 500!"

Gagaga Magician: 1500 - 2000

Gagaga Kid: 800 - 1300

"I see," Astral observed, "You plan to attack with both Gagaga Magician and Kid then summon Hope the end of your turn to avoid dealing with Gagaga Kid's effect. You really are improving."

Mach didn't react at all. He just stood there staring at Yuma. "I should inform you that there is another thing at wager here."

Yuma paused, "What do you mean?"

"Observe," Mach waved his arm and an orb appeared next to Yuma displaying an image.

"Shark!"

"Yosuke!"

"Other kid!"

The orb revealed the trio trapped in a room getting back to back as close as possible and for good reason. The walls were closing in.

Yuma turned to face Mach, "What are you doing!"

"They are part of the wager, if you lose I will take their souls."

"That's low!" Chie yelled, "You didn't tell Yuma that when he agreed to this duel!"

"Release my brother now!" Rio insisted.

"Yosuke!" Yu called out, "Be careful!"

Much to their surprise, Yosuke actually reacted.

_Yu!? Is that you?_

"Yosuke!" Yukiko called out, "Can you here us?"

_Loud and clear Yukiko._

_Yuma, you better get us out of here!_

Yuma flinched at Sharks yelling, "Don't worry, just find a way out!"

"You can provide the means to their escape. The answer lies in this duel."

Everyone turned to face Mach.

"What do you mean," Astral asked.

Mach didn't say anything.

Yuma gritted his teeth, "Fine then, I attack your face down monster with Gagaga Magician!"

Gagaga Magician leapt forward and with a blast of magic, he struck the face down card revealing it to be a man in robes with two shields but was destroyed by the attack.

_A door!_

_Let's get out of here!_

Yu sighed in relief when Yosuke and the other two found a way out of the death trap.

"A hero once said deep bonds with each other may open new ways for each other." Everyone what bewildered by what Mach said but he ignored them, "When Secret Sect Druid Wid is sent to the graveyard I am allowed to play a continuous spell card from my hand. And I choose Labyrinth of Decision, the card at the cost of 600 life points I can send one card from your hand to the graveyard."

"But isn't that hurting him?" Kotori wondered.

"I then activate my trap card, Unfair Treaty!"

"That doesn't sound good." Yu muttered.

"The card forces you to take the damage that I would of received from my continuous spell cards." Mach explained.

Yuma gulped, "This isn't good. That's going to drain our life points."

"You might as well finish your plan for your turn Yuma. We need to start to plan how to counter that trap." Astral advised.

"Alright, I now attack directly with Gagaga Kid!" Yuma announced.

Mach didn't flinch as the attack drained his life points.

Mach: 4000 - 2700

_Yu! Tell Yuma to keep doing what he's doing!_ Yosuke called out rolling out of a room that had the ceiling caving in. _It keeps opening up exits for us!_

"Got is Yosuke be careful!"

"Now discard a card from your hand!" Mach declared.

"Fine then!" Yuma growled as he selected the card and sent it to his graveyard giving him 600 points of damage.

Yuma: 4000 - 3400

"A deadly strategy, depleting our hand and life points." Astral muttered. "It can't be…..it's a test!"

"A test?!"

"Every time we attack, an exit opens for Shark and the others but that activates his combo. But if we don't attack…."

"It's a test of character then," Yukiko relized.

"But you didn't have to put my brother's life on the line!" Rio screamed.

"We can't let them die…." Kotori was scared, "But Astral will die if Yuma runs out of life points!"

Yu paused as he heard her, this was the first time he heard of that.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to win and save my friends!" Yuma declared, "I over lay both Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Kid! With these two monsters I build the overlay network! XYZ summon! Number 39 Kibou-Hope!" Yuma's ace finally took to the field. "Don't worry Shark, Yosuke, Nasch….I'm gonna save you!

* * *

And now we're getting into full swing into the Legendary Number's story arc but if you were missing the rest of the investigation team….we'll check in on them later. I actually had fun writing from Yosuke's and Sharks' point of view, for some reason it's just really easy to write them. Anyway I have a question for you all, Astral will gain a Persona later on in the story but I'm having a hard time figuring out what it will be. I would like it to be one of the New Orders cards that Eliphas uses but I can't decide which one. Which one do you think it should be or should it be something else? Let me know. Now to keep writing more chapters but I can't get this ZexalXHarry Potter plot bunny out of my head!

Next time….Yosuke does something cool.

And now Arc-V…don't know how I feel about it yet. Wish we could of gotten more plot in the first episode so I know what direction this series will take but I really like Yuya as character….he's just adorkable.


	9. Chapter 9

Done with finals yay!

VongolaHermit- I didn't think about making Astral the Aeon arcana. I was considering creating an arcana for him called the Emissary but I think I like the Aeon idea better.

Matt- I actually already went through the entire PersonaXBleach crossover section but as for the other one…..let's just kindly say that I am not a fan of Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

Raven Tsurara- Shark will most likely end up punching Yosuke first rather than Yuma. I just love having those two in the same scene. The comedy just writes itself.

* * *

Yosuke leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. So far the three of them had managed to doges all the traps though the falling ceiling had come to close to comfort. They had managed to end up in a room that had some murals painted everywhere and thankfully there were no traps so far. If only he could summon his Persona in reality then they wouldn't be running for their lives. Right now he could see Ryoga also trying to catch his breath while the other boy was examining the murals that decorated the room. Yosuke then turned to the orb that had been following them showing Yuma in is duel with some sort of weird knight. He hoped that Yuma could win this and get them out of here.

* * *

Yuma wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. Mach's strategy was putting him into a bind plus his friends' life was on the line. He really hoped that Astral could come up with a strategy to at least get rid of Unfair Treaty so they wouldn't keep losing life points.

Mach drew his next card, "It's my turn, I summon Secret Sect Druid Dru." A figure dressed similarly to Mach's first monster with two staffs instead of shields appeared. "When this card is successfully summoned I can summon one Druid monster from my graveyard, come back Wid!" The first druid reappeared and took his place on Mach's side of the field. "Let me show you my Numbers."

Everyone's backs went rigid.

"I overlay Dru and Wid!

"Here it comes," Muttered Yu…

"With these two monsters I build the overlay network!

The two monsters turned into balls of energy and floated upward into a starry portal that formed before it exploded.

"Oh eternal laborer, now is the time to arise from your ancient sleep! Become the wings that soar through the skies!….Number 44….Sky Pegasus!"

A mechanical winged horse soared out of the explosion taking its place on Mach's side of the field with two orbs of energy orbiting it.

"It's here," Astral muttered.

"This Numbers will impose a new trial on you," Mach began to explain, "I activate Sky Pegasus's effect! By detaching on overlay unit I can destroy one monster on your side of the field! And I choose Hope!"

"But that would leave Yuma defenseless!" Chie exclaimed.

"And open for a direct attack…" Rio added.

"Yuma, if we lose Hope we won't be able to save the others." Astral cautioned.

Yuma gritted his teeth trying to think of something that could save himself.

"However…."

Yuma played attention to what Mach said next.

"You can choose to give up 500 of your life points to negate the destruction."

"Going after my life again…." Yuma grunted, "Fine! I pay 500 life points to save Hope!"

Yuma: 3400- 2900

"Sky Pegasus's other effect activates!"

"He had more!?" Yukiko exclaimed.

"Whenever my opponent gives up life points, the same amount of damage is inflicted to him!"

Yuma watched in horror as Sky Pegasus charge up energy around itself then charging for a tackle knocking both him and Astral back several feet.

Yuma: 2900-2400

"Yuma! Astral!" Kotori cried out concerned for her friends.

Yu however ran up to Yuma and helped the boy back up on his feet, "You okay?"

"Yeah….this strategy is tough…." Yuma whipped a bit of sweat from his brow. He glanced over to the orb to check on Shark and the others. Thankfully no traps had activated and they were catching their breath.

"They'll be fine Yuma you just have to win this." Yu tried to reassure him.

"I know….but if our life keeps being drained….."

"And now his Number is part of his combo…." Astral glared at the warrior, "But we can't afford not to attack or else we'll be dooming the others."

"With friends..."

Everyone turned their attention back to Mach.

"Their inner value with be called into question, once they are separated from each other."

"What is he rambling on about?" Chie asked.

"Separated…" Astral mused. Then and idea struck him, "Shark!"

* * *

Shark was currently trying to ignore Yosuke's ramblings until a familiar voice caught his attention.

_Shark!_

Shark turned his attention to the viewing orb currently displaying Astral who had spoken.

_Is there anything on your side that might give a hint about the duel?_

"A hint for the duel?" Shark raised an eyebrow.

"Well there are all of these murals painted around the room, but they don't make a lick of sense." Yosuke said.

_That's it!_

* * *

Everyone looked at Astral in surprise.

"This is like a mystery game," Astral began to explain, "Our separation must have been part of his trial from the very beginning so that you can find the hint on your side hidden in those murals."

"Ryoga," Rio called out to her brother, "What are one the murals?"

_Just some pictures and writing, but we can't read them!_

_This painting…._

Everyone was surprised when Nasch started to speak

_It tells of the legend about an ancient hero._

_You….can read that stuff?_ Yosuke asked in surprise.

Nasch ignored him and continued to translate.

_The legend goes like this, long ago there was a group of brave knights who served a certain land. One of them was a hero who rode his beloved steed, Pegasus. The knights lead by the hero, protected the peace of that country. One day the hero left the castle to visit his home. But in his absence, the other knights over threw the king and took over._

Shark just simply stared at Nasch, _Just who are you?_

Back with the duel, Astral why trying to figure out the meaning behind the story, "What does that legend mean for us?"

_The rest of the legend is missing._

_You're kidding me! How-_ Yosuke was cut off as the room started to rumble. _Aw come on!_

The ceiling blocks started to dislodge themselves from their places and began to rain down on them like a deadly game of Tetris.

"Yuma! Hurry and win this or else they're going to get crushed!" Chie yelled.

"I know! It's my turn, draw!" Yuma began his next turn.

"Yuma hurry and attack!"

"No need to tell me twice Astral, Hope! Attack Sky Pegasus!"

"Continuous trap, Shield of Conspiracy, activate!" Mach declared

The card flipped up as Mach explained the effect, "This card can be used as an equip spell for my monster. Once per turn, when the equipped monster is attack, all battle damage is rendered zero and destruction is negated!"

Hope's sword collided with a shield that had formed in front of Sky Pegasus reflecting the attack leaving no damage.

"Also, my combo of Labyrinth of Decisions and Unfair Treaty activates. Discard a card and pay 600 life points."

"Darn it…"Yuma grunted as he sent another card to the graveyard and a small explosion docked 600 of his life points knocking him and Astral back.

Yuma: 2400- 1800

Mach wasn't done yet, "Now Sky Pegasus' effects activates. When my opponent pays life points, the same amount is inflicted in damage!"

Sky Pegasus charged up its tackle attack again and Yu had to physically restrain by Kotori and Rio from running in to try to shield Yuma.

"There's nothing you can do!" Rio tried to calm him down.

"But I can't just sit like this!" Yu tried to break from their grip.

"Too late!" Kotori called out as the attack connected causing Yuma to cry in pain as more life points were taken. Chie and Yukiko had averted their eyes by this point.

Yuma: 1800- 1200

"Yuma! Are you okay!" Yu called out to him.

Yuma groaned as he got back up, "I'm fine…" He then glanced at the viewing orb seeing that the trio was now safely in another room and no sign of traps so far, "They're okay…I set one card face down and end my turn."

Astral turned his attention back to the orb, "Shark! Yosuke! Are there more paintings in that room?"

_There sure are_, Yosuke replied, _do your thing kiddo_.

Nasch sent him a scowl before reading, _This is what follows, hearing about the rebellion the hero rushed back to the castle. He then appealed to them. Saying all the time, they had their hearts filled with justice and tried to have them remember their time as comrades. But his former comrades, turned their swords against him. The hero would not kill his comrades. He kept refusing to fight and they went to strike him but Pegasus swooped down and protected his master._ Nach paused after that point.

"So….what happened next?" Yuma asked.

_Sorry but that's all it has. The mural is too worn after this point for me to read._

"It….it can't be!" Yuma couldn't believe it, their clue for getting out of here was incomplete.

Nasch continued to stare at the wall, _Why is this story….so familiar?_

Mach drew a card starting his turn calling everyone's attention back to the duel, "It's my turn and I activate Sky Pegasus' effect! By detaching one overlay unit I can destroy one monster," Sky Pegasus absorbed the final orb, "Of course you can pay 500 points to save your Hope."

Yuma gulped and started to look at his companions trying to figure out what to do. If he saved Hope he would be down to 200 points and Unfair Treaty would wipe out the rest.

_Yuma if you lose any more points you're going to _lose! _Don't worry about us!_ Shark had started to shout at him.

_Hey! Yuma just do what you feel is right okay? _Yosuke had taken on the opposite attitude than Shark.

Yuma looked back down at his hand…but what he heard next surprised him with what was said and who said it.

* * *

"Yuma you have to save Hope!"

Shark stared in shock at Nasch, "Why should he listen to you?"

"I remembered the rest of the legend….."

"How?" Yosuke asked, "You just said the rest of the mural is missing!"

Nasch ignored them, "The hero refused to leave his stead's side. They remained together as they were killed by their former comrades. Don't you see Yuma!? This whole story is about belief and loyalty! "

Shark growled, "And how do you know that? You're probably just our enemy trying to trick us!"

Yosuke was about to object when the room started to rumble, "Now what?!"

The ground began to crack and give way revealing a bottomless pit underneath them and unfortunately, the ground under Shark gave way.

Shark was about to scream as he fell but a hand shot out and caught him. Looking up, his rescuer turned out to be Nasch. "You….."

"Crap…."Yosuke backed up trying to avoid the widening pit….which he was on the opposite side of Shark and Nasch. "Hold on you two!"

Shark could only glare daggers at is rescuer which Nasch ignored, "Your right Ryoga….." Shark raised an eyebrow…he never told this kid his name, "I am your enemy….I am…." Nasch began to glow with red energy and if one was to look closely, Shark had started to glow with the same energy in fact, the energy had originated from him. The crack in Nasch's bracelet started to mend has he exploded with a bright light blinding everyone.

Shark closed his eyes to prevent permanent eye damage, when he looked up he was shocked at who he  
saw.

"I am the Barian Emperor, Durbe!"

* * *

"Durbe…Nasch was Durbe this entire time!" Yuma could not believe it.

Yu had to rub his eyes over what he just saw.

"That's….a Barian?" Chie couldn't believe it either.

"But he just looked like a normal boy." Yukiko said.

"That's how they trick you," Kotori explained, "They just look human but they're not."

_Yuma don't you dare believe anything he says!_ Shark warned Yuma. _Do you want to make the same mistake again!?_

_Not the thing to say to the guys who's preventing you from falling to your death!_

_Not helping Yosuke!_

Yuma looked conflicted, one of his enemies was trapped with two of his friends but saving them could cause him to lose the duel and Astral.

"Yuma….just do what you feel is right."

Yuma looked at Astral, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Narukami would agree."

Yuma turned to look at Yu who gave him a reassuring nod.

"So…what is your choice?" Mach asked.

"I….I pay 500 life points to negate Hope's destruction!"

Yuma: 1200- 700

_WHAT?!_ That was Shark's exclamation from the other side.

"At this point Sky Pegasus' effect activates. You take damage to the amount you just paid."

Yuma braced himself as Sky Pegasus came in for another tackle but was still sent flying.

Yuma: 700- 200

Astral had begun to flicker by this point. "This is bad….only 200 points left." But then something hit him, "Of course! So that's how it is…."

* * *

Durbe had pulled Shark back onto solid ground but he less than thankful for the rescue has he shook off Durbe's hand.

"Yuma!" He yelled at the screen, "Why did you listen to him?!"

"Now's not the time to be worrying about that! Look!" Yosuke pointed behind them where the ground was still crumbling.

Both Durbe and Shark saw the weakening ground and began to run to where they could see solid ground. Big mistake, the force of them running caused the ground to give away again, this time under both of them. Durbe grabbed Shark again much to the latter's displeasure and tried to grab the ledge only for it to crumble in his grip. "No…"

For Yosuke, everything was moving in slow motion. He was now stuck on the other side of a very large pit and currently one of Yuma's friends and one of his supposed enemies were falling to their deaths. _Aw crap what do I do?! If only I could summon Jiraiya here!_ He looked back up at the falling boys. _Aw screw it_, Yosuke step back then leapt forward unsure if what he had in mind would work and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"PERSONA!"

Blue light and the sound of shattering glass filled the room. Shark could only stare in shock as behind Yosuke was a humanoid figure that had some design aspects of a ninja with shrunken on its palms and a v shape chest place and a long red scarf and a frogish head. The thing caught Yosuke then reached out catching Shark and Drube before flying upward out of the hole and next to the door which had yet to open.

Shark shook himself out of his saviors grip and turned back to the viewing orb, "Yuma…."

_Listen Shark…I don't want to doubt anyone…not anymore._

"Yuma….and YOU!" Shark pointed at Yosuke, "Care to explain what that thing is?!"

Yosuke looked miffed, "He's not a thing, his name is Jiraiya and he is my Persona! And I just saved your life so how about a little gratitude?"

"Persona…" Durbe mumbled over this word now being ignored by the two boys. _Vector mentioned that Yuma and Astral had gotten involved in something else….could this Persona be connected to it?_

"So if this thing is so powerful why didn't you summon it in the first place!?" Shark was ready to pop a blood vessel.

"Because I didn't know it would work! You can't summon Personas in reality!" Yosuke yelled back.

_Will you two knock it off!?_

_I can't believe my brother is acting so childish!_

Both boys stopped upon hearing Chie and Rio's words. They rather not incur their wrath right now.

_He said not in reality_…..Drube groaned to himself. He might have to ask Vector about what Yuma had gotten into.

* * *

"Okay it's my turn!" Yuma drew his next card.

"Yuma! His combo is broken! Attack him!"

"Huh?!" Yuma looked at him confused, as did everyone else. How was Mach's combo broken?

"I don't get it but here goes!" Yuma declared, "I attack Sky Pegasus with Hope!"

"My trap Shield of Conspiracy activates! The battle damage is turned to zero and destruction is negated!"

Hope's attack once again bounced off of the shield doing no damage.

Yu checked on the orb making sure that Shark, Durbe, and Yosuke got out safely. He even spotted Jiraiya holding the door open making sure the three of them escaped the room.

"Now Labyrinth of Decisions activates, send one card from your hand to the graveyard." Mach said.

Yuma almost reluctantly selected a card and slid it in the slot and braced for impact.

"With 600 points of damage Yuma will lose…" Rio solemnly said.

"But is can't end like this!" Chie exclaimed.

But nothing happened.

"Huh?" Yukiko and Kotori said at the same time.

Yu glanced over the field again, "I think I get it."

"Get what?" Chie asked.

"If I'm right, Mach will be taking damage right now."

"He's right…." Astral started to explain, "Mach's combo is broken…..Unfair Treaty only works when we have enough life points to pay."

"So…since Yuma only has 200, Unfair Treaty won't activate at all!" Kotori got it.

"Then Mach takes damage for activating Labyrinth of Decisions." Yu finished.

Mach almost smiled, "You figured it out." He barely reacted as the explosion took a chunk of his life points.

Mach: 2700-2100

"Now Yuma, the formula for our victory is complete!"

"Alright Astral! I activate the effect of the card I just sent to the graveyard! Counter trap Hyper Quick! When this card is sent from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw one card and if it's a Magic Card….I can play it right now!" Yuma drew the top card of his deck, "Kattobingu!" He glanced at the card, "It's here! I activated the magic card, Rank Up Magic, Numeron Force!"

Yuma played the card with a flourish and it started glowing.

"This card allows me to rank up one xyz monster. I overlay level four Hope to rebuild the overlay network!" Hope's body glowed and flew into a starry portal which exploded, "Chaos Xyz Change! Show yourself, Chaos Number 30, Hope Ray Victory!

The Investigation Team could only stare in awe as Hope began to reform now with white, blue, red armor and the number 39 still shining brightly on the shoulder.

"Alright!" Kotori cheered on.

"I activate Hope Ray Victory's effect! When declaring battle I can detach one overlay unit," One of the orbiting spheres entered Victory's chest as a second pair of arms emerged from the first, "And the opposing monster's attack points are added to his!" Each of the four hands grabbed and drew a sword ready to attack.

Hope Ray Victory: 2800- 4600

"Go Hope Ray Victory! Double Victory Slash!"

Victory slashed each sword downward making two Vs into Sky Pegasus destroying it and eliminating the last of Mach's life points.

Mach: 2100- 0

"He did it!" Kotori grabbed the other girls and started to dance around in a circle with them. They could hear Yosuke whooping with joy through the viewing orb too.

Yu stabilized Yuma with a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?

"Yeah….I can't believe we did it."

"Congratulations then."

"The two of you passed the trial…well done." Mach stood back up.

"Mach tell me….that Pegasus in that story….was it you?" Astral asked.

"Yes….I am that Pegasus….and there is still one more part of the story." Mach said as he began to fade, "The other knights were moved by the selflessness of the hero and Pegasus. They became ashamed of themselves and forgot all thoughts of rebellion. They buried the hero and Pegasus together with honor. And then their souls then ascended to heaven. That…is the entire legend. Yuma, Astral….You should both try betting on your strength to trust in others." Mach counseled as he faded away leaving being the Number Card which flew over to Yuma.

"That's….so sad…." Tears were forming in Yukiko's eyes.

"It's a sad story…..but if the spirit of the Pegasus was here…where was his rider?" Chie brought up a point.

Yu looked up at the ceiling, "Who knows…"

* * *

Yosuke watched as the exit opened up, "The outside….."

Shark ignored him once again turning his attention to Durbe, "Why did you help us?"

Durbe bowed his head, "I don't know. In a manner of speak you could say that my heart was moved by the legend of this ruin."

_Durbe!_ Yuma's voice echoed through the orb, _Thank you for your help. If you didn't tell us about the legend…_

"It doesn't matter…you would of done it anyway….Because you would of trusted it without even listening to it." Durbe sounded solemn as he said this, "But this nonsense ends here and now!" The seriousness was back in his voice, "Next time we meet Ryoga, we'll be enemies and we'll settle things once and for all." Durbe then vanished through a portal.

"What….was that all about?" Yosuke asked turning to his Persona as if to get an answer. Jiraiya just simply vanished. "Aw man….I wanted you out longer."

Shark could only look at the spot Durbe had been, thoroughly confused by his actions.

* * *

"Is Durbe really your enemy?" Yu asked.

"I don't now…he helped us….and there was Alit and Gilag who were both friendly especially Alit, even after he reveled his true identity to me. But Mizeal…and Vector…..GAAAHH! I don't know!" Yuma scratched his head in frustration. A glint then caught his eye at the base of the alter, "What's that?" He walked over to it finding a coin at the base. "This….is a Conqueror's Coin…"

"What's that?" Kotori asked as the rest of the group joined him.

"My dad…after making his way anywhere dangerous….he would leave one of these coins behind as a sign that he made it."

"So your dad was here? If he knew these Numbers were important why didn't he take them himself?" Yukiko asked.

"I don't know….he must have had a reason…." Yuma palmed the coin before putting it into his pocket, "I'm sure he's watching us from somewhere…"

"We should get out of here," Rio said, "I bet Ryoga and Yosuke are waiting for us…"

* * *

They did find the two in question waiting for them back at the temple entrance.

"Yu! Everyone! You would not believe…GACK!" Yosuke was put into a headlock by Chie.

"How on earth did you summon your Persona outside the TV world!?"

"Should we….stop them?" Kotori asked as Yosuke began to turn blue.

"Oh don't worry about it," Yukiko reassured her, "They do this all the time."

Yuma began to chuckle but stopped when he realized that Shark was staring at him, "Shark…..Astral….Yu…." Yuma wasn't quite sure why he included Yu but it felt right, "I've done a lot of thinking…Those Barians guys might take advantage of the facts that I trust in people…But I can't bring myself to doubt people. All I can do is to trust them."

"That's perfectly fine Yuma," Yu said. Shark just shrugged.

Astral didn't do or say anything_, If that is your conclusion, I won't saw anything for now. Even if it means you end up taking a different path from me in the future._ Astral suddenly rubbed his chest, _What….is this heavy feeling….sadness? Or the mark Vector spoke of…_

* * *

Longest chapter so far….and tons of foreshadowing! There might not be a chapter next week. I'm visiting my family for the week so I might not get writing done so if nothing get's posted don't panic. I think I'll take the time to plan stuff. Keep sending in suggestions about Astral's Persona. Don't know when the Investigation Team will duel but, I'm trying to figure out the deck types for them. So for Yu it's spellcasters, Yosuke will have wind based, Chie ice based, Yukiko a pyro deck, and Rise fairies. Jury still out on the rest of the team but if you have an idea please let me know.

Next time...Black Mist


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for no chapter last week. I was visiting home and then started my final semester of college! So exciting but a ton of work. My apologies though.

Matt- I actually know who you're talking about

Raven Tsurara-

KeybladeSamurai- I'm still researching individual arc types for decks but thanks for the suggestions.

BahamutX978- If you're worried about following cannon too much there is going to be a big split from cannon soon. As for more relaxing interactions, there are going to be more chapters like that in the future with little moments spread throughout here and there

VongolaHermit- I did not think of making Astral the Aeon arcana! It makes perfect sense now. Thank you so much for suggesting it.

Guest- Black Mist is a coming….

* * *

The place was covered in fog…..lots and lots of fog….and it was getting on his nerves! The figure made his way through the fog wonder just what on earth was he doing here.

"Don Thousand….this better be worth it!"

Behind him shadows moved and shifted taking on the shape of a large winged demon that spoke in a low powerful voice.

_**Patience Vector, the world promises a lot of power to whoever can take it.**_

"Pfft fine…whatever…since you seem to be in no rush to get those Numbers you need."

_**Don't tempt me to end your life!**_

"Fine….ooh lookie here…our first victim…." Vector had spotted a creature that an appearance similar to a jackal…though the presence of a bizarre mask on it was a little unnerving. That was, if you were someone who was not Vector.

"Here doggie!" Vector leaped forward crushing the creature's skull with his hand. It whimpered in pain before falling still allowing Vector to absorb it.

"So this is the power of Shadows…" Vector grinned as he spotted more of the jackal shadows gather. "Come to papa!"

* * *

The group had boarded the ship again and Astral activated the coordinates of the next ruins and left the ship on autopilot. Right now they needed to discuss what happened inside of Mach's ruins.

"Okay now that Yosuke has air back in his lungs, can you explain how you summoned your Persona?" Yukiko asked as the group sat down.

Yosuke rubbed his head as he tried to remember, "Well….when I saw Shark and the other guy falling….I just really wanted to save them and get out of there. Then I just felt that rush I usually do when I summon Jiraiya and he appeared."

"But how? We tried several times back home to summon our Personas in reality, how did it work in those ruins?" Chie asked.

Yu turned to look up at Astral, "I bet you have a theory."

"I do actually," Astral answered, "I figured if Personas could have an effect on Numbers, why not the other way around?"

"So that's why you brought them along," Shark scowled, "You wanted to have their…..abilities….handy in case things got messy."

"And it was a good thing too," his sister scolded him, "You still need to thank Yosuke for saving your life!"

Shark just pouted and avoided making eye contact.

"But why just in the ruins?" Kotori asked.

"Maybe there was something in the air who knows…" Yuma said, "I'm just worried about what happens next."

"You're referring to the fact that the Barians now know about our Personas." Yu was worried about this too.

"Yeah," Yuma looked to the ground shifting uncomfortably, "I don't know what will happen to you guys now.

"Eh..don't worry about it," Yosuke tried to reassure him, "We can handle ourselves."

"Can you duel?" Shark asked.

"…..Mostly can take care of ourselves."

"But Yuma taught us the rules." Yukiko said. She then ignored the painful groan from Shark.

"Well at least your prepared in case of an emergency," Rio was a bit more optimistic than her brother.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Yu hoped.

* * *

"I don't recall ever agreeing to be your errand boy."

_**Trust me Vector, you will require this one's help.**_

"Fine, fine…." Vector was a little annoyed. He wanted to go straight after Yuma but Don Thousand insisted that they pay a trip to the little world that Yuma had discovered inside the television now he was tracking a rather annoying vagabond also known as Number 96: Black Mist. For the life of him Vector couldn't figure out why they needed his help but then again, he loved terrorizing Astral so he was okay in his book. Right now he was searching in a foreign country, there were rumors of a politician that had recently started dabbling in the underground market. It stank of Black Mist's interference. Thankfully in this neighborhood nobody paid attention to Vector, he attributed to that to the new leather outfit he had chosen for his human disguise no longer needing that school uniform. He eventually found the building he was looking for.

"Time for a little chaos…." He blasted the door open.

The armed guards were no match for them, with his new powers Vector could toss them like rag dolls with just a mere thought. He even started to make a little game out of it over how far he could toss the weak humans. But his little game was cut short when he found the room that reeked of Black Mist's energy.

"So a helpful caring politician actually makes his money but dealing with the underworld." Vector grinned as he blasted the last guard away, "But then again…it's not really you pulling the strings."

The politician let out a dark chuckle as a dark energy surrounded him, "You are very perceptive," The energy flowed off of the man and formed into the dark version of Astral, "You aren't human are you?"

Much to Black Mist's surprise, Vector bowed down to him, "I am Vector of the Barian Emperors and I propose a…partnership…my loyalty."

"Well this is interesting," Black Mist smirked, "A Barian working for me? But I should tell you I have no desire to save Barian World."

"Then our goals are the same then."

Black Mist let out a chuckle, "Now this is an interesting turn of events…"

"You still don't believe me? Then how about proof?" It was Vector's turn to smirk, "How about I tell you the location of a new number?"

This caught Black Mist's attention, "You know where a number is?"

"I told you I would give you my loyalty…." Vector then held up a card….Rank Up Magic Barian's force.

"Hold on a minute…is that a Barian card?" Black Mist was rather shocked, "You're willing to give me Barian powers?"

"That's not all…." Vector then held up in his other hand a glowing orb radiating with grey energy.

Black Mist raised an eyebrow, "Now what is that? It feels….odd."

"It's force that I've discovered recently…..lying inside a realm that seems to reflect human emotions and desire and it has quite the effect on humans…..Yuma and Astral have already encountered it."

Black Mist was now laughing, "Are you saying that those two got caught up in something that I can torment them with? Now you've got my full attention…I'll accept you deal Vector."

Vector smirked as both the card and the orb floated over to Black Mist and sank into his chest briefly glowing with energy as they merged with his current abilities. With a small sigh Black Mist glanced over to the unconscious politician, "I borrowed this man's body to mess with the human world but I was getting bored….it was fun while it lasted." He floated upward absorbing all the cards that had been in the politician possession. "Now let's go…..my pet." He floated out of the room.

Vector watch him turn the corner, except for that last little nickname, he was beginning to like Black Mist.

* * *

As the Interdimensonal Ship traveled through subspace everyone was enjoying their in flight entertainment, Yuma bouncing all around the ship as he refused to buckle up when they hit turbulence.

"Should we catch him?" Yukiko asked worryingly.

"He had it coming," Shark was rather indifferent to the situation, "He doesn't listen a lot so he needs to learn his lesson."

"I'm glad it's not me bouncing around up there," Yosuke sighed in relief.

Yu watched as Chie and Kotori made their best attempt to catch the bouncing boy and just shook his head. He didn't want to admit that he took some amusement in Yuma's antics.

"Narukami, can I ask you about something?"

Yu turned in surprise to Astral, "What is it?"

"The others mentioned that you have the ability to summon multiple Personas, an ability that Yuma seems to share, can you tell me more about this?"

Yu pondered for a few moments. How was he going to explain this without revealing the existence of the Velvet Room? He and Yuma agreed not to tell anyone about it but….keeping secrets wasn't the best idea in this situation. He took a few minutes before he gave his answer.

"The first thing is…I'm not quite sure why I have this power. But as for how it works….each time I form a new bond with someone…I feel a new power form inside me. And the stronger my bonds are…they stronger the power and the more Persona's I can summon."

"That sounds like Yuma…" Astral gave a small smile, "He believes that dueling is a way to make bonds. When we were collecting the Numbers, Yuma had befriended many that had fallen under their control and fought to save them. And with each victory we gain a new Number. Though….would you say that you have now formed a bond with Yuma?"

Yu took note at the concern in Astral's voice in that last sentence, "Yes…..are you worried about something?" He really hoped that Astral wasn't starting to become suspicious about him.

"If you gain a new Persona with each bond you make and Yuma's Personas are the Numbers…would that allow you to summon the Numbers as your Personas?"

That caught Yu off guard. He never gave thought about what Personas he would gain with his bonds but Astral had a really good point. "This is worrying you isn't it?"

Astral nodded, "Numbers can bring out the darkness inside someone's heart. Many duelist we faced had their personality changed once a Number fell in their possession. If you are able to summon Numbers…please…don't."

Yu could only ask one thing, "Why?"

"I don't think Yuma can bear to watch you fall under its control."

So that's what it was…Astral was looking out for Yuma, and him as well. He felt oddly touched by the concern.

"Don't worry…I won't summon the Numbers."

Astral looked extremely relived, "Thank you Narukami," He then returned his attention back to the map showing their next location, a remote island.

Yu gave a smile but then he felt something warm in his chest. A bond? But it had felt incomplete. _I guess I need to talk to Astral more…when we don't have important things at stake. Maybe when we get home._

* * *

Vector and Black Mist stood in front of the ruined castle. The architecture was bizarre, doors and hallways skewing off at various angles, staircases going every which way, in short it was a labyrinth.

"Lovely place," Black Mist joked.

Vector just rolled his eyes as he opened what he assumed was the front door. It led into a single staircase that slopped downward. He took one step into the castle…before being overcome shivering in fear. _What's…what's going on?!_ He felt a dark chuckle in his head. _This isn't funny Don Thousand!_

_**So you have felt it.**_

_Felt what?! What did you do?!_

_**It is not what I have done it's what you have done.**_

_Stop talking in riddles!_

_**It's no matter now…just focus on absorbing 96 as soon as possible.**_

Vector had calmed slightly, _I know…I'm just waiting for the right time._

"Hey…what's the hold up?"

Vector never realized that Black Mist had already begun making his way into the castle, and was quite a bit ahead.

"Nothing….I'm coming….." Vector began to follow Black Mist down the stairs trying his best to ignore the dread his was feeling. The illustrations on the walls weren't helping.

"What a refreshing atmosphere here…I can hear the human spirits screaming in anguish and malice…"

Vector just glared at his companion, even he was getting a little disturbed over what Black Mist was saying.

"You know…humans are creatures who build history atop endless piles of resentment and hypocrisy…..utterly foolish creatures…" Black Mist chuckled as they entered a room that branched off into five different hallways. "Now….where to?"

Vector glanced each option over but to his surprise his body started moving on his own heading to one of the branches. As he stepped onto the first step of the stairs, that section began to sink down like an elevator.

"Interesting…" Black Mist floated down to rejoin Vector, "Have you been here before?"

Vector snapped out of whatever trance he was in, "N-no….My body…just moved on its own." He then proceeded to ignore Black Mist's stare of suspicion.

The platform brought them down to a large throne room. The throne was on its own platform high in the room to overlook everything. Several cages lined the circular room and several pillars rose out of the seemingly bottomless pit.

"Seems like executions where held here," Black Mist said as he gazed at the various weapons that lined the room, still stained with blood, "A fitting place for taking so many humans lives."

Vector began to visibly tremble as whatever feeling he felt upon entering this castle was now several times stronger._ What is this….is it….fear?_ Then he felt something else. "Yuma and Astral…they're here."

"Well then….I'll just take that Number and send them to hell myself," Black Mist grinned in anticipation.

"Hey! Yuma is my target! You-GAH!" Vector stopped mid sentence as he felt a familiar claw grip his heart.

_**You'll have your share later….**_

_W-what are you doing?!_

If Black Mist noticed the pain Vector was in, he simply didn't show any signs of caring, "Now to take that Number…" He flew over to the center pillar where he could the card held in place by a large ax. He was about to reach for it when both the card and ax began to glow with purple energy. He watched in mild disinterest as it formed into a humanoid blue ox wearing yellow armor.

"So…you're the one guarding this number?" The ox simply roared in response, "So you want to see which one of use is stronger…very well. I'll accept your challenge!" Black Mist raised his arm as a purple version of Astral's duel disk formed on his arm, "I'm getting excited….DUEL!"

Vector watched from the throne platform trying to catch his breath. He was rather impressed when Black Mist defeated the guardian in two simple moves. "So…" He asked Black Mist, "Shall we set a little trap for our…..guests?"

Black Mist went from calm to psychotic, "I thought you would never ask…." He started laughing hysterically as he glowed with energy creating a portal…which fog started pouring out off.

* * *

The gang stood in front of the ruined castle rather hesitant to enter the front door.

"Looks like something from the TV world," Yosuke pondered out loud.

"It gives me the creeps," Chie let out a small shiver.

"I'll have to agree with you there," Rio said, "It may be really dangerous in there."

"Don't worry guys, we've got Yu and the others to protect us!" Yuma tried to reassure the group.

Shark just let out a grunt to show is displeasure about this situation.

"We could not go in…." Yukiko propose.

"But then how would we get the Number? Astral needs them." Yu pointed out the facts.

"He's right!" Kotori was in agreement, "We need to get that Number!

Astral gave a small smile grateful that Yu and Kotori were looking out for his well being. _Strange_, he thought, _I seem to be more expressive than I was when we faced Yuma's shadow._

"We'll just stay on our toes," Yu assured the group before turning to the other Persona users, "We don't know what kind of long term effect that summoning Persona's here will have so only summon then in an emergency."

All three of them gave a salute and a firm okay in respond. Rio and Kotori chuckled at their antics while Shark just rolled his eyes.

They began that trek down the stairs with Yosuke muttering something about "too many stairs in this adventure", keeping a sharp eye out for traps. So far all they found where illustrations on the walls. And they weren't depicting anything pretty.

"Are these….executions?" Chie asked.

"Just what was the back story about this place?" Shark wondered.

"There's grief gathered here….from the people from the past," Rio closed her eyes as if she was trying to sense something.

"Uh…Rio…are you alright?" Yukiko asked concerned for the girl.

Suddenly Rio started giving off a green energy and her eyes shot open revealing them to be glowing with the same color. The Investigation Team backed up in shock not realizing that this was normal for Rio.

"The legend of the cursed royal palace…A prince who governed this island used to dwell inside this royal palace. He was childish and had no faith in humanity. He doubted everyone and anyone, casting judgment upon them. He lived as a person who stole the lives from everyone around him and as the last one standing, the prince took his own life as well. The cursed legend…." Just as suddenly that Rio had entered the trance, she snapped out of it and felt weak in the knees.

"Rio!" Shark was quick to catch her.

"I'm alright…honest." She reassured her brother.

"Wh-what….was that?" Yosuke backed up a bit, "That was not normal!"

Shark gave him a stink eye, "What was that?"

"I-I mean…" Yosuke couldn't believe that a 14 year old was intimidating him, "Aren't you concerned that she started acting like that?"

The air was tense before Shark answered, "Rio has had this ability since we were little."

Yu gave a nudge to Yosuke and a look to hint that he should drop the issue and continue onward but Yu was going to talk to at least Astral about this later when he had the chance.

They continued the walk in silence until they hit the five way fork in the road.

"Which way now?" Kotori asked.

"Maybe we could split up…"

"Yukiko….have you seen a horror movie?" Chie asked her friend, "Bad things always happen when you split up."

"We may have to," Shark shrugged, "We don't have a lot of time and if we split we have a higher chance of heading down the right path."

"What if we on the team that's on the wrong one?" Yosuke asked. Shark just sent him an annoyed look.

"If we are going to split….let's have it in pairs. One duelist, one Persona user. That way we'll be prepared for any sort of attack." Yu said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, it was a good plan after all.

"I'm going with Yu!" Yuma ran to be by his side. Astral didn't say anything as it was clear who he was going with.

"Come on Kotori!" Chie grabbed the confused girl in question and dashed into one of the hallways.

"Can we?" Rio asked Yukiko.

"Sure," was her answer as she smiled and they proceeded to choose another hall and began to make their way down.

It was at this point did Yosuke realize who he was going to be paired with, "Uh…..Yu can we…" Too late, Yu was already gone with Yuma.

"So…."

"No. Not a word out of you."

"Great….with the Shark…literally." It was not Yosuke's day.

* * *

Yuma and Yu traveled down the staircase, testing their footing to make sure they didn't activate any switches or traps and staying away from the walls as much as possible. Yu couldn't help but notice the solemn look on Yuma's face, "Is something wrong?"

Yuma just sighed, "Not really…..it's just…this reminds me of the times that Dad would take on his adventures. I can hear his voice telling me to be careful and how to avoid traps….." he said with a sad smile.

Yu wasn't quite sure what to say. From what he picked up, Yuma's father had disappeared some time ago along with his mother. And somehow he had become knowledgeable about what Yuma was now involved in and seemed to be assisting from where ever he is. Now that he thought about it…just what is preventing Yuma from seeing his father?

Yuma glanced up to his right before sighing again. It was probably Astral saying something but Yu didn't have his glasses on so he wasn't quite sure. Then Yuma said something that put Yu on guard, "Yu….is it getting foggy in here?"

Yuma was right…..there was fog floating up towards them. Yu felt every muscle tense in his body. Fog was never a good sign…but what was it doing here? He even felt himself back up a bit.

"Glasses?" He heard Yuma ask.

"Glasses…" Yu pulled out his black framed glasses while Yuma put on his gold ones and surprisingly to them, the fog cleared, "It can't be….it's fog from the TV world."

"What is it doing here then?" Yu now being able to see and hear Astral due to the glasses.

"I don't like this at all…"Yuma backed up closer to Yu.

"What's that sound?" Astral asked.

What sounded like slurping was faint at first was getting louder….and closer. Yu stood in front of Yuma and Astral defensively arms spread and hand twitching ready to summon Izanagi. Then they say it…it was a large pile of sludge…but there was the undeniable mask of a Shadow on it.

"A Shadow?!" Yu was shocked.

"Isn't it impossible for it to be here?" Yuma asked.

"If the fog from the TV world is here then it would make sense for a Shadow to follow…but it looks incomplete…" Astral concluded.

Yu didn't say anything but instead held out his hand to summon Izanagi. With great satisfaction he crushed the card as the trench coat wearing warrior appeared behind him. "Get ready Yuma, this just got more serious."

Yuma gave a nervous nod, "Okay…" He pulled out Hope's card transforming it into a Persona card before slashing at it to summon the winged warrior.

Astral stayed behind the two boys, _This just got more dangerous….just how did the Shadows get here? Perhaps that Personas and Number are more closely linked than we thought…._

The Shadow rose up to its full height nearly taking up the entire hallway and charged at the group, the battle had begun.

* * *

Sooooooooo…yep…things getting crazy! However I am out of buffer chapters that I had wrote ahead of time so updates might be every other week rather than every week depending how fast I can write in between school and homework.


End file.
